Sex Four Ways
by Buster's Jezebel
Summary: What if Murphy & Connor are together but want more? Will any women out there accept them for who & what they are, brothers & lovers? Enter Mickey and Erin, also a couple looking for more. For those who don't know me EXPLICIT SMUT is a HUGE feature, the title says it all. I have no ownership of Boondock Saints in anyway shape or form though I dream otherwise.
1. Boondock Saints Foursome Chapter 1

_A/N – This or rather these stories were born during a discussion with fellow FF writer Elle Gardner. We both ship Connor and Murphy as a couple massively. But we were discussing one night whether they had room in their hearts for the opposite sex. We decided they did, but they'd have to be very special indeed if they were going to accept the boys as brothers and lovers. To that end we decided they deserved not one but two women. And when I decided to write a story to publish, over further discussions we birthed Mickey (Michaela) and Erin. As stated in the description they are a couple but they swing both ways and whether or not the boys did before Mickey and Erin came into their lives, they do now. Remember this is a work of fiction based on fictional characters I don't own. Only Mickey and Erin belong to me – and to Elle as well if I'm being honest. Much thanks to her for her input into this very very filthy piece of smut. If you don't like smut, then get the hell out of here. If you do, I pray Mickey, Erin, Connor and Murphy give you a lot of enjoyment…..alone or with company._

* * *

_._

**_*****Warning – this chapter has twincest along with lots of girl on girl and girl on guy and guy on guy*****_**

God I loved Erin, she was just beautiful. I loved every hair on her head, every freckle on her body. I worshiped everything about her, often and well. She was never without a mark on her somewhere from my loving in fact. I could see a hickey fading on her neck from last weekend. And a bruise on her forearm from where I'd grabbed her too hard. Her pale skin meant she marked at the drop of a hat. Mind you not all those bruises were mine. That other one on the back of her hand was from her job, as were the nicks and scars she carried like a badge of honour. My Erin is a vet. She loves her job, it was how we'd met. And wonder of wonders she loved me. I don't know why but she did. She'd hired me right out of veterinary school myself having been a drop out at everything until I'd found my love of horses. It had been love at first sight for me and I'd worked like a dog to put myself through school stripping on the side. I hated it but it paid the bills and school without a lot of effort on my part. But fuck I could do without big tits sometimes I swear.

When I mentioned getting a reduction Erin had flayed me, literally. She was snippy sometimes and that had gotten her going to the point she had literally done it. I'd ached for days. And loved every minute of it. We were a perfect match and if I could marry her I'd own her tomorrow. But being Catholic we're not recognised. It bother's her more than me though. But we'd done what we could in our years together, bought property, made wills with each other inheriting, made each other our next of kin officially. We belonged to each other and no one else. But that didn't mean we couldn't have some fun with a man now and then. I was never so glad in all my life when Erin broached the subject I'd been trying to find the courage to speak about it for months. We're not simply gay, we swing both ways. And happily so. We prefer to live with each other, but we have room for a sandwich, a cock sandwich now and then. Yes I know that's crude, but there is room for that in life as well don't you think? We do.

And that brings us to Boston, our usual stomping grounds, big, dirty and anonymous. Perfect for our needs. We took a few days to a week three or four times a year to do this. If we were lucky we'd find a guy we could hook up with for the entire time, otherwise we'd have a series of one-night stands. Which was fun but not as fun as one guy more than once. So there we were, wandering down the street in South Boston, it was a chilly night, but not too cold. We were holding hands and looking for a bar to have a drink, we'd been wandering since the afternoon talking about where to go to pick up our toy for the week. But for some reason we hadn't ironed anything out. We weren't bored but we were both thinking we needed to try for a guy that would take us for more than a week at a time. A guy we could potentially build something regular with. Trouble is we didn't know if we had that commitment in us or if a guy did. Little did we know.

The bar was a bit run down but it looked inviting enough. Erin grabbed a table while I got the drinks. I wrinkled my nose at the rotgut they had in place of Patron and knew Erin was going to be an arse about kissing me saying she would be kissing piss until I'd cleaned my teeth. But hey beggars can't be choosers. And her freaking drink? Of course they stocked that shit. I was in a God damn Irish bar for fucks sake. I made sure they got the twist as well or she'd be even more pissy. On the way back I noticed the door open and two men enter. My radar flickered as they were greeted by just about everyone in the bar but us. I slid into the booth across from Erin and jerked my head at them. She turned around and murmured approval. Just to look though. We could both tell they were a boxed set. They'd go together or not at all. But they sure were easy on the eyes, tall, lean and leggy. I had a weakness for legs and they sure had 'em. I watched them spread on the stools they sat on and felt myself grow wet thinking of them wrapped around me. Or Erin. And I felt her slide over next to me hooking a hand around my neck and drawing me into her sweet tasting mouth. Our tongues dueled lazily, I slid my tongue over her piercing and she flicked it against mine in turn. I snorted a laugh at her. She always did that.

"Want you." Her words whispered in my ear as she traces it with her tongue. I moan out loud without realising and her huffing laugh sends shivers up and down my spine. I pull her out of the booth without warning but she comes with me. Both of us notice the men looking at us. But I'm focused on the warm bundle I'm dragging behind me. I pull her out and down the street to an alley and drag her along it until we're at its darkest point. And I push her against the wall regardless of what's on it. We're kissing frantically our mouths fighting each other. Hers latches on my neck sucking and biting me making my eyes cross as I slide my hands up under her shirt to take her breasts in hand. I twist her nipples and when they're hard and throbbing I leave them smiling as she curses me. She loves her breasts being played with, can come from that alone. I drag my fingers over her jeans and pull them up causing the seam to bite into her lips and ride her clit. She leaves off my neck, her head falling back on a groan and I see her hair catch on the brick, but she doesn't care

"Gonna take you with my mouth." I whisper this to her as I plant a soft, moist kiss on her lips. I feel her lips latch on my bottom one and her tongue flick over my piercing again before I pull away and kneel in front of her. I can smell her already. I open her jeans and pull them down as she brings her hips forward trying to push herself onto my mouth already.

"Greedy girl," I say. And she is. But I wouldn't have her any other way. I slide her jeans and panties down to her ankles and raise one leg as far as it will go while they're still on. Then I slide a shoulder in under it and suddenly she is there in my face. Bare and soft and wet. I open her up for me and expose her to the night. I can't really see her but I know what she looks like. The faintest bit of moon has her clit piercing glimmer and I smile as I lean in and wrap my lips around it. She murmurs approval and her hands wrap in my hair threading through it, stroking it off my face. She tenses the same time I hear a noise at the mouth of the alley. I pause and slide my eyes toward it without moving, I can tell she's doing the same.

"It's them, the men from the bar, they're watching." Her voice is a whisper, nearly in my head it's so soft.

"Just watching? Not calling anyone or anything?" I nose her thigh making it look like I'm still eating her.

"Just watching." Her hips move a little also making it look like I'm still at her.

"Want to give them a show?" We both have a streak of exhibitionism in us if I'm being honest.

"Fuck yes, make me come baby." Her hands pull me back in toward her clit and I go willingly. I lick and suck at her, moving her ring around driving her crazy as I slide my fingers in her. She clenches on me so beautifully. And she moans. Not too loud, but enough for them to hear. I snuggle closer to her and start eating her hard and finger fucking her harder. Her hips are pistoning for real now and I can tell she's forgotten the men watching. But I haven't I can hear their breathing now. And their footfalls, they've gotten closer. And then I hear a zipper and from the jerk Erin gives on my hair she has too, becoming aware of them again. I begin to flick over and over at her clit as we both hear now the faint sounds of men jerking off, or being jerked off rather as their faint words that we can barely hear show they're doing it to each other. I'd love to see that. In fact Erin is looking over toward the sounds and she pulls on my hair turning my head briefly as well. One of them is standing behind the other while they both watch and jerking the one in front off. Though the one in front looks like his hands are behind him too. Then I turn back to Erin and forget about them thinking only of making her come. I wriggle my fingers finding her spot and she moans damn loud this time as she comes apart on them and her clit spasms on my tongue. I kiss her softly on her pubic bone as I wait for her tremors to subside.

Then I slide my fingers out and my shoulder letting her leg slip down. I pull her jeans up as I stand wincing as my knee cracks. She laughs as I shake my leg out and does up her jeans. The men are gone.

"You reckon it was definitely them?" She has way better night vision than I do.

"Yes, be interesting to see if they're back in the bar when we get back in. I want another drink." She hooks an arm around my neck pulling me down to kiss her. We turn and walk back into the bar that way. She heads back to grab our booth that is still available and I head to be bar again. I only have an inch on her in height but for some reason I get better bar service. It irks her I know. But as she gets better service everywhere else we go she sucks it up. I order again and take a Guinness for myself this time instead of the pisswater they call tequila. The bartender swears at me and I respond in kind causing him and the bearded guy next to me to laugh. "Tourette's." He says.

"Figured." I answered as I paid for our drinks. I shoot him down when he tries to hit on me. "See that pretty redhead over there?" He looks and nods. "I'm with her, just fucked her actually so don't waste your time on me man, look elsewhere." He looks at me and back at Erin.

"I'm Rocco and it's a pleasure to meet you…?"

I roll my eyes at him "No." I say as I leave the bar. They're behind me as I turn, Rocco had distracted me enough I didn't even notice. Fuck. I can see the flushes on their faces and know they've both gotten off. I can also see marks on their necks from each other. These guys just did each other. I can see Erin watching me half-raised in her seat ready to come to my aid. I shake my head at her as I look at both of them. Fuck they are beautiful. The dark-haired one goes to speak and I cut him off. "Take a picture next time guys, you can jerk off to it when you want then." I brush between them making sure I slide over the blonde like white on rice and walk back to Erin with a grin.

Shaking her head at me as she moves aside for me to join her in the booth she puts her hand on my thigh and squeezes it. Hard. "Playing with fire baby."

"Can't help it, you know I'm a fire sign." She snorts at that and then complains I've forgotten her twist. So I huff out a sigh and get up to get it. I was sure the bartender had put it in. Shit they're still looking at us. Erin tries to hold me back saying it doesn't matter, but it does and she knows it. I've already stood up and they've zeroed straight in. So I look back at her and lean in dropping a kiss on her lips as I square my shoulders and head back to the bar. I get the twist smiling at Rocco and the bartender and I see the men crowd in behind me in the mirror. I can also see Erin looking at them with hunger. One of them brushes a hand over my backside, I don't know which one. And they look at each other before locking eyes with me in the mirror. I get the twist in the drink and turn around to face them. They've bracketed me in, I'll have to slide against both of them to get out this time. If they let me out that is. As one they turn sideways gesturing for me to move between them.

But they're sneaky moving in as I slide past. The blonde behind me this time and the brunette in front of me. I can smell their come and before I realise what has happened the brunette leans down smelling my hand. I swear he moans as he inhales. He's smelling Erin on my hands. And suddenly I'm the wettest I've been in a long time. I can almost feel Erin flooding as she watches us. The blonde leans down and kisses my neck quick as a snake. I barely feel his lips before he's gone. And I'm past them and walking back to the table. I slide in with a whooshing sound coming out of me. "Fuck." It's all I can say.

"Fuck baby, I thought you were going to come on the spot." Erin laughs at me. She knows me too well.

"Me too, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She looks at me the laugh dropping away from her in an instant.

"When do I ever not think the same as you when it comes to sex?" She raises an eyebrow at me nodding at my drink. I knock back half of it as she finishes her bloody Jameson's and we rise as one. She grabs my hand and leads me out of the bar. At the door she stops opening it. We look at each other and then back at the bar. They're watching us like hawks. We both nod at them and jerk our heads to show they should follow. And we leave. We've issued the invitation.

Whether they accept is up to them.


	2. Boondock Saints Foursome Chapter 2

We're walking down the street, several blocks away on the way back to our hotel. We think they're not following when suddenly we hear footfalls behind us. We stop under a street light and turn around holding hands. They're coming toward us on those fucking long legs. I'm practically drooling over them now. I can't wait to see them naked. Erin inhales as they both smile at us. Their smiles are lethal. My eyes drift over them as they step into the light. The blonde is rangy, his shoulders narrow to a very slim pair of hips which in turn lead into fabulous legs. He strides with a swagger. He doesn't merely walk this one. Walking is for pussies is what his stride tells me. His hair is choppy, sticking up all over the place and he is clean-shaven. His lover is just as tall, legs not so long but still long enough for us. And he walks, he doesn't stride, one foot turns in ever so slightly at the toes as he walks but it doesn't impede him in any way. And his shoulders, wider than the blondes, but square as a brick. He's a man who could wear any piece of clothing on the planet and make it look good. The coats they're wearing can't hide that at all.

I notice they've both got tattoos and relax a smidgen. They won't be off put by Erin and myself with our piercings I think. I look up at his hair, it looks like it's been cut by his brother but the cut is extremely suited to him unlike his brother's stick-up everywhere 'do. It's almost what I'd call European in appearance. Severe, highlighting cheekbones I'm immediately envious of. And he has scruff on his face. Erin will be in whisker burn heaven.

They stop just inside the light looking us over as we look at them. They smile as they do so. I see their eyes linger on my chest and roll my eyes and they linger on Erin's hips. And they look at our faces.

"Ladies." The blonde speaks.

"Gentlemen." Erin answers and I smile widely at her. She looks at me and mouths the work 'hook'. I grin back at her then look back at them.

"Where to?" It's not conversation we're after tonight.

"Our place is that way." The brunette answers me as he cocks his head, "we'd have to stop for some supplies along the way though." The longer he speaks the more the smile drops away from my face. It causes them to stop smiling as well.

I bow my head as I murmur to myself "Fuck." I look at Erin. Sure enough she's practically salivating. I look back at them as I drop Erin's hand and scrub both hands over my face. "Either of you speak Gaelic by any chance?" The both nod and Erin laughs as she greets them in the tongue. They frown at her and she stops talking. I knew she couldn't speak it properly but I couldn't tell her that. I have good pitch and I knew enough to know her accent was for shit and she butchered most of the words. But they answered her. And of course she didn't understand them. "Told you." I say to her.

"Shut up." She says to me with a frown. I shrug my shoulders at her. She looks at the men and dropping the Gaelic she tells them to lead the way.

They cross the street and we follow, we walk several blocks, them in front walking together but not holding hands like us. Though their bodies brush frequently. And they're turned slightly toward each other as they talk. It's obvious to me they're lovers. It's only when I hear Erin agree with me softly that I realise I'd spoken aloud. Stopping out the front of a twenty-four hour grocery store they look at us. The blonde purses his lips and speaks. "Need condoms." We nod and they enter the store. I wrinkle my nose as I realise they're buying cigarettes too.

"Fuck, they smoke." I loathe smokers. Erin laughs and I drop a kiss on her lips and head inside. She knows what I'm getting. They brush past me on the way out as I go in and I growl at them as I go inside. The brunette goes to follow me but I hear Erin speaking to them and he stops. I find what I need and not knowing the state of their place I grab a couple of extra things. When I've paid and they've bagged everything I walk outside. Erin is holding her own as I knew she could. They're smoking and I roll my eyes in irritation. They look at me and the blonde jerks his head and they head off with us following. Erin takes one of the bags and we walk together companionably. Then the men drop back, the brunette beside me the blond beside Erin.

"So what's your name then darlin'?" The brunette asks me.

"Names are superfluous for what we're gonna do, don't you think?" I look over at him as I ask this and her Erin answering in kind to the blonde. We have a deal never to give our names unless we both agree and we've not discussed this.

"So what am I to be calling you then?" He does a French drawback on his cigarette and I'm done for. I hate smoking but the French drawback is sexiness embodied. And this guy does it like he was born doing it.

"Darlin' is fine." I answer him as I look him up and down. They slow down and we enter a very rundown apartment building all still walking abreast.

"Elevator is out." The blonde speaks as he starts taking the stairs two at a time. The brunette follows doing the same thing and so do I. Erin however takes the stairs one at a time deliberately taking her time, making us wait on her. But the men have other ideas. No sooner do they open their door than the blonde has pushed me against the wall closing in with a hard kiss as he pushes one of his legs between mine forcing me to ride him. I feel the brunette take my bag and see him head inside out of the corner of my eye and then the blonde takes focus as his lips brush against my lip piercing and his tongue reaches out to play with it tentatively.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt or anything. I've had it for years." He pulls back to look at me and a hand comes up, his fingers brushing over it.

"Sexy as fuck, can't wait to feel it on me." I smile and don't mention Erin's tongue piercing. "So, you won't mind if I fuck your girlfriend tonight now will you darlin'?" His words cruise over me like honey and I become aware the brunette is back leaning against the door frame.

"Not as long as I get fucked too." I reach out to the brunette dragging him in with me and take his mouth on mine having forgotten about the cigarettes. And I'm surprised that he doesn't really taste like them, or at least not overpoweringly so.

"Started without me I see, I think I should be offended." I can tell she's not though. I break away and they let me. I go to Erin, she opens her arms and I walk into them framing her face with my hands as I kiss her, my lips sliding over hers, our tongues meshing. Her hands drop to my hips pulling me in toward her and I groan into her mouth. She's gotten off tonight, I haven't and I want to. And she knows that too. "Let's get inside, what I want to do to you will only get me arrested if we do it out here." I laugh at her as do the guys and they motion us inside.

We're no sooner inside than she is pushing me up against the door as the brunette closes it behind us. Putting on the chain as well he simply stays there leaning beside us, watching Erin take me apart piece by piece. Her mouth leaves mine as she steps back breathing hard and tells me to strip. I drop my coat off my shoulders and pull of my boots taking my socks with them and I yank my shirt over my shoulders. Leaving my bra for a second I undo my jeans but suddenly hands are batting mine away and doing it for me. The blonde has entered the scene, he's naked himself except for jeans having removed everything else while I'd been involved with Erin. I lean back on the door pushing my hips out in invitation as I let him undo them. Then the brunette is beside me slipping a hand behind me to undo my bra. He lets it slip off my shoulders before grabbing and tossing it. He turns back to me and freezes as he looks at my breasts. His brother's hands have paused as well.

"Beautiful." They both say the word aloud at the same time.

"Yes she is." Erin agrees as she steps between them and tweaks my nipples by grabbing the rings in them. My head falls back on the door with a solid thwack and she laughs at me. I curse her mildly but don't really care as she is giving me pleasure and she'll be making me come, or helping one of the two men in the room make me come.

"They don't hurt then?" The brunette is curious as he brushes a hand over the side of my breast not quite touching my nipple as Erin still has hold of it.

"Not once they're healed, none of them do." I answer breathlessly as she begins to get a bit bolder.

"How many more to you have then darlin'?" The blonde asks this question as he stands behind Erin and starts to undress her too.

"Navel, nose and ears." I answer as Erin leans down and wraps her lips around one of my nipples pulling strongly with her teeth. She pulls the brunette down and pushes his mouth over my other nipple. God that felt good.

"No ring in the belly tonight, that's a shame then isn't it?" The blonde says this as he finishes undressing Erin and then slides his jeans down his legs. He is stunning naked, brown as a berry without a tan line in sight telling me he's some mixed blood somewhere in his past. He steps to the brunette and starts undressing him as well lifting off his shirt and then standing behind him stroking his hands down his back. I can see tattoos over the pale one's shoulder but don't take them in. Erin has run her hands down between my legs and is feeling me up, I'm so wet for her, for them.

"Touch him," I look at the blonde as I say this telling him to touch his partner. The blonde freezes looking at me.

"You want me to touch my mate?" He questions me but has already started to almost compulsively brush his hands over that pale skin. Mate is a good word for them I think. Erin pulls up still fingering me lightly as she turns to the blonde.

"Yes, we want you both to touch each other, just like we do. Tonight works four ways boys or we walk right now." My bossy baby. I merely nod in agreement. The brunette stops and stands with his mate. They look at each other silently and Erin and I can both tell they're communicating without words. It is both beautiful and disturbing to watch. Then they turn to us.

"Forgive us ladies, we don't go with anyone else, we have never shared each other before. But if you are willing to share yourselves with us, we'll gladly share ourselves with you." The brunette speaks and the blonde confirms his words by leaning in and brushing his fingers lightly down his neck before he leans in and kisses it softly, wetly. His hands move forward to the brunettes nipples and stroke them to hardness.

"Is this okay?" he asks us as the brunette closes his eyes and leans back on that brown chest.

"Perfect." I answer as I lean forward and kiss the other side of the brunette's neck wanting to partake. Erin kneels down and unbuckles his belt and pulls his jeans down. He steps out of them gracefully and she hums as she sees his cock.

"May I?" She questions in a throaty voice.

"T'would be my pleasure darlin'," The brunette answers in a breathless voice and I smile. Then I step away from the door moving behind them to the blonde and stroke my hands down his back. I cup his backside and slide my fingers over it. It's firm and round and soft. I slide my fingers down the crease and he flexes under me. He breaks away from his lover's neck for a second to speak.

"The front of me can do with a woman's touch too sweetheart." I smile as I kiss his back and slide my hands around his waist, but they move up, not down. I scratch lightly at his nipples, and when they're hard I then slide my fingers down his chest, I scratch my fingers through his happy trail before combing them through his pubic hair and gripping his cock. He moans softly as I do so and thrusts into my hand. His cock's head pushes on his lover's backside and he pushes back I notice. At the same time he is moaning himself from Erin's ministrations.

The thought of one of them fucking me while they are fucked by the other has me turned on beyond belief. "Who can I fuck?" I ask this as I glide one of my hands over the blonde's cock and my other moves forward to the hip of the brunette. I place wet open-mouthed kisses across the back of the blonde. He and the brunette have a couple of inches on me in height which is nice. They murmur to each other in another language that sounds like German but I'm not sure. And then the blonde turns.

"Which of us would you like to fuck you darlin'?" I look at Erin who has stood up.

"I can't choose, you decide." She looks at me and nods. Then she looks at the two of them. She knows I have a weakness for ink so both of them fit that perfectly in that respect. She also knows I have a weakness for blondes, but that I like pale skin. Slipping between them to kiss me again she tugs the brunette with her and when she's finished winding her tongue with mine she steps back letting him step forward. Before he takes me in his arms she turns his head and smiles at him.

"You fuck her long and hard. You be rough as you like, she'll take it and beg for more. Understand?" She looks at him waiting for answer. He nods soberly at her and she smiles so openly it's just breathtaking to see. And then she kisses him slowly, sensually and she reaches a hand back to the blonde pulling him in as well. He leans down kissing the back of her neck as she steps back into his arms for the brunette to step up to me He slides his arms around my waist and lifts me telling me to put my legs around him. I do so and he walks me to the lounge and sits down with me straddling him.

Looking at me before he does anything further he looks back at the blonde, "You should kiss her Con, you'll like it." He jerks his head at Erin as he does so and I grin knowing he's talking about her tongue piercing.

"Oh I will, will I? Well I can't refuse to do something I'll like now can I?" He looks at me, "You don't mind?" I shake my head and he gifts me with a smile before turning and taking Erin in his arms. The brunette turns his head to watch as well. I feel him tense slightly but relax when the blonde, Con he'd been called reaches out a hand to him. He reaches forward and they link together. It's almost compulsive, this need to touch between them I think.

There is a hum from the blonde and we both know he's discovered Erin's tongue piercing. The brunette relaxes and looks back at me. "You ready darlin'?" I simply nod. "Your woman was serious with what she said, about your liking rough?" I nod again. "Well if you're sure, it's just that of the two of us, I'm," He paused here and I swear a blush tinted those beautiful cheekbones. I speak before he can continue.

Taking his face in my hands I plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Of the two of us, I'm like that too." I kiss him again, a little harder this time. "You won't be too rough, you won't be too hard, if you hurt me giving me pleasure I'm going to like it that much more. I promise you I can take you." I raised my eyebrow at him in a challenge and hear a snicker from Con or Erin, I'm not sure.

Narrowing his eyes at me the brunette leans back on the lounge dropping his hands to my thighs where they straddle him. And he watches me. Then before I'm can question him, before I can do anything other than look at him he digs his fingernails into the top of my thighs and scratches down to my knees and back up again. The pain is swift, shocking and harsh. And I love it. It centres right in my pussy and I feel myself flooding, warmth spreading out from my core. My own hands reach for his shoulders so I don't fall and I feel my thighs twitch under his hands restlessly. My head falls back on my neck and I moan one word. "More."

His hands lift to my hips and he grabs them pulling me to him where he simply fits his cock inside me his own head falling back this time with a groan. The fact that he hasn't put a condom on doesn't enter my mind I'm too mired in him, in the pleasure-pain he is causing, he is digging his thumbs into my pelvis in front of my hips and the ache that is causing is unbelievable. I open my eyes lifting my head, she is there as she always is, my Erin. She strokes my head and lets me lean on her as the brunette moves in and out of me. I'm awkwardly situated with no grip for me feet so I can't move. "More." I say again. He looks at me stopping all movement. And he smiles.

Grasping me to him he slides forward onto his knees and then the floor laying me down where he withdraws and then flips me over as if I were a piece of putty. "You, get in front of her, let her eat you while we fuck." He says this to Erin. Suddenly he grabs my hair and I gasp at the shock of the pain putting my hand up to hold his. "You make her come again, you don't come until she comes, you got that?" He lets go pushing me down on Erin's pussy and I obey his command. Then the blonde moves out of my peripheral vision and I hear them kissing. I want to watch, I can tell it's turning Erin on from the way she floods on my tongue.

Then I feel his cock enter me, wearing a condom this time. I groan into Erin causing her to thrust on me and I wiggle myself spreading my knees further apart to take him all in. Fuck but he feels good. And then from nowhere I hear him groan. "Yes Con, fuck me." He says and I know immediately his brother has entered him as he has entered me. I want to see them fucking each other but I can't. I can only hear them as I bite, lick and suck at Erin. Her eyes are blind from arousal as she watches them. Her hands have tangled in my hair as it falls all around me and the brunette is holding my hips as he thrusts and moans the blonde's name. Con, he says. Con. Over and over. His brother is muttering as well, Russian this time I vaguely realise. And my heart opens as my brain slowly translates what he is saying. _Brother I love you_. Only those words over and over. I shut my eyes thinking how wrong it is but the pleasure I'm feeling tells me it isn't wrong. I think we should stop but I think us stopping now won't stop them. And then I realise what they are to each other surpasses any other relationship I've seen. It transcends the laws of the human world and belongs in the heavens. What they are to each other is none of our business. They've chosen to share themselves with us as we have with them. We can but accept their choice or we can stop and move on.

I open my eyes to look at my favourite thing in the world. Erin. She has stopped looking at them, looking at me now. And she grips my hair starting to thrust herself up into my mouth. "Fuck me." She says and I slide three fingers into her and start moving them. Her head jerks back for a second and I see her swallow her pleasure. Then she is looking at me again. Her smiles takes my breath as always. And still looking at me she speaks to the brunette fucking me. "I told you to fuck her hard, what are you? A fucking pussy wannabe?" Her words are deliberately harsh, as she often is. She has a tongue that can cut you open like the sharpest knife. But it works. It gets me to give me what I need each time. And it works this time. His fingers dig in and I feel them both stop behind me.

Caught up in each other I think they'd been. Then he clears his throat and I hear them both move around behind me, adjusting themselves. And I start to clench down in the hope that these two men will do what no other man has been able to do for me. Push me beyond, into that white light of pleasure that only Erin has been able to get from me sometimes. I crave it like I crave my next breath. I scissor my fingers in Erin catching her g-spot and the starts to tremble and spasm on my tongue. I slide my lips over her clit and suckle on it as if it were her nipple, flicking my tongue over it, sliding her piercing around. Her hands in my hair clench and pull causing me to moan on her which she loves. Just as she is winding down I feel the brunette behind me start to move.

He is slow at first, feeling his way of moving in me which I start to puzzle over until suddenly he clenches and pushes suddenly into me with a moan. I hear a chuckle and realise it's the blonde causing him to move. Erin has scooted up, pushing me up. "Stop, she needs to see the two of you as well." With both of them cursing I pull off the brunette and move onto my back, leaning on Erin as she holds me so we can both see them. They won't meet our eyes telling us they're really never done this before. "God, do you even know how beautiful you both are?" Her voice is filled with awe as we look at them together.

Despite our being together for years, the intimacy they have leaves ours for dead. They move like they are one, or two parts of a whole. The brunette smiles and shyly meets my eyes as he slides forward to my lips, looking at them he leans down as the blonde watches and smiles as he then follows his brother down and kisses and licks his back, laying small but hard bites across his shoulder blades. We can see old scars and bite marks on their backs, bruises. They're covered in each other's marks as Erin and I are. We watch as he fits his uncovered cock to the brunette and thrusts inside in one smooth move. They're so used to each other they don't even need to prepare, or they'd already been at each other not too long before. Having seen what I've seen so far I'm tending to think it's a mix of the two. I'm distracted by the brunettes tongue hooking through my lip piercing and drawing it out, I find myself smiling at his play. Then as Erin plays with my breasts pinching and pulling the nipples he draws back and watching what she is doing with approval he fit's himself back inside me. And then he speaks. "Get your fuckin' hands off her, she's mine when I fuck her." Erin hisses at him but she obeys.

She leans back on her hands using them to support herself and me as the brunette begins to move inside me. He pulls back as the blonde does and moves in when the blonde does. I'm being fucked by both of them. And then he hits me.

A hard stinging slap on the side of my breast followed by him grasping my nipple and simply puling on the ring it, stretching my breast until I thought the ring would come out. I feel Erin tense behind me but before she can say anything he lets go as his brother Con reaches around and smacks my thigh. Then he pushes the brunette forward. "Bite her Murph, mark her like you mark me."

"Oh fuck, yes please." I want him to make me bleed but I don't know him well enough to ask. But it's as if he reads my mind. He leans down continuing to let himself move in and out of me by his brother fucking him. His eyes catch mine and I can only nod at him as he raises his eyebrows in question. Then he nuzzles the side of my breast gently and I frown in confusion before he suddenly bites down sucking as he does so. The noise that comes from me doesn't even sound human. There is a frantic banging on the floor beneath us that we ignore and as he continues to bite at the side of my breast shaking his head and gnawing at it like a dog, his brother takes hold of his hips and starts pistoning into him, hard and fast. I feel Erin lie me down and I see her through the haze of my pleasure-pain move around behind the blonde and bend her head. It is his turn to shout as she starts to lick and suck at his backside, Knowing how good she is I know she's going to push him over the edge. And she does. I can tell he's coming as the brunette continues to move and bite at me. He keeps moving even as his brother withdraws and his hands move down my sides scratching as he goes. The white space is crawling at the edges of my mind as he stops biting me and then starts slapping and pinching my breasts and hips.

Feeling myself begin to tense as an orgasm moves closer I want that white space to envelop me when it happens. I move back on him meeting him thrust for thrust demanding more, calling him names, insulting him into giving me more. I'm only vaguely aware that Erin and Con have moved to the lounge to just watch us and that she is straddling him with her back to his front as he rolls a condom on and fucks into her. I see her fingers at her clit replaced with his before the brunette drags my attention back to him. He moves in close still thrusting and slides his arms under my legs pushing them up on his shoulders and then his hands dig into my sides, fingers pinching and scratching what he can reach. Our eyes meet and he can tell that I still need more from him, that I want more. I don't know how but he can. His blue eyes blaze like a laser beam at me as he smiles ferally like a wolf and he leans down, opens his jaw on my neck and he bites. He bites, simply clenching his jaw on the flesh he's taken in his mouth and continuing to bite and suck until he breaks the skin.

It pushes me over the edge into the white space I crave. My mind blanks out and I see nothing, I feel nothing as I come.


	3. Boondock Saints Foursome Chapter 3

"Baby, time to wake-up, we have to shower and get to mass." Erin is shaking me gently. I groan softly as I roll over and sit-up. She has already showered using what I'd bought from the store last night. I stand and she nods toward the shower, "Water is warm, but not hot so be quick." She has left out the shampoo and conditioner and soap I'd bought. I used them quickly and quietly moaning only a couple of times as I brushed bruises and scratches. My neck was particularly sore.

I dried off and then wrapped the towel around my hair turban-style. Something told me these men didn't run to a hairdryer. I noticed Erin had done the same. She was dressed and had gathered up my clothes. Silently she handed them to me as I dressed and then she sat down over at the kitchen table and pulled off her towel hanging it over the back of the chair to dry. She grabbed the comb and handed it to me as I walked over to her. "French?" I ask as I take up the comb and the bands she flicks off her wrist.

"No, just regular but ponytail it first." I comb her hair straight back and put it in a low ponytail and then I braid it for her. When I've finished I drop a kiss on the crown of her head and we switch places. I hang my towel over the chair in front of me and I put on my boots while Erin combs my hair. Then I sit still for her to fix it as well. "Same?" She asks me.

"No, a bun for me baby." She pulls my hair back and I let my eyes drift over to the mattresses as I hadn't since I'd woken up. Last night had been amazing. The most amazing night of my life apart from my very first time with Erin. Those men lying there were perfect for us in every way. Being that there were two of them neither of us would ever be left wanting. But I remembered what the blonde had called the brunette when he'd been fucking him. Brother.

I knew Erin was going to suggest we look at making them our regular stop if they were in agreement. That would mean seeing them every few months, developing a relationship with them. A regular thing where we'd be more than just fuck buddies. I wanted something more than the holiday hook-up's we'd had since we'd elected to have a man in our lives occasionally. People where we lived knew Erin and I were a couple but they didn't know we swung both ways. Neither of us were interested in any men there, though some still propositioned us looking to 'cure us straight.' Mostly we laughed at them. We'd been together for years, we were happy with each other and yet we knew we wanted something more sometimes.

We'd talked children but neither of us was particularly maternal. Our mothering was saved for our jobs. We loved animals, any animals, we didn't want to be mothers. Erin finished with my hair and I stood silently. "Leave it here." I said to her when she went to gather the toiletries I'd bought last night. She looked at me with a question in her eyes but shrugged and put her coat on picking up her bag as I did the same. "Know where the church is?" I asked as we stepped to the door. I unhooked the chain being careful to not let it jangle. Erin nodded as she looked over her shoulder at the men sleeping entwined together. I looked too.

Dark and light, light and dark. Two halves of a whole. Two bodies, one mind. One soul. And heartbreaking if what'd I'd heard last night was true. I could tell myself it was a pet name but I knew different. Ever since we'd met them I'd been feeling something extra between them. Erin had too though she didn't yet know what I knew. I didn't know how I was going to tell her. We slipped out the door and she closed it behind her taking note of the apartment number. Downstairs she went to the mailboxes and wrote down the name. She came back frowning and said "Only one name, MacManus, that's weird."

"Maybe, let's get out of here," Is all I say in response. We walk to the church, arriving a fair while before the service was due to begin. We sit toward the back and kneel to pray. I finish first and sit back. I usually attend a weekday service, a lot of my job is weekend work but Erin always dragged me to a weekend service when we were in Boston. Though never this church before. It's an old church and a beautiful one. The statue of Jesus on the cross is large and imposing behind the altar. I'm looking at it when I notice someone standing on the other side of Erin who is still kneeling. It's them. Dressed as they were last night with rosaries hanging outside their t-shirts. The blonde in front, the brunette behind. They're looking at us in surprise. Pleased surprise.

"May we join you?" The blonde speaks and the brunette nods in agreement. Erin looks up and I simply nod. Erin sits back as the blonde pushes past us to sit beside me while the brunette settles in beside Erin. Bracketing us so we can't leave I think. As if we would. "We were wanting to take you to breakfast this morning." The blonde leans forward so Erin hears his words as well. I notice the brunette looking at my neck. I'd covered it with a scarf I had in my bag for exactly that purpose for mass, but it wouldn't last I wasn't a fan of clinging things on my neck. But for church I made an exception.

"Sounds lovely, but I have to warn you we both have large appetites, for food that is." Erin grins as she finishes speaking. Both of them grin back. I shake my head at their innuendo.

"Guess we should formally introduce ourselves," I say as I look at Erin with a raised eyebrow.

She nods and speaks. "I'm Erin, this is my other half Mickey."

"Connor." The brunette points to the blonde who points back and answers for him in return.

"Murphy."

"Nice to meet you both." I say. They nod in return and kneel to say their own prayers.

I settle back beside Erin and we wait for the service to begin. I'm sensitive to undercurrents and find myself itching and glancing around. We're the object of a lot of covert glances. I frown as I keep looking and see even more looks. Even the altar boys are glancing out of the vestibule at us. "What the?" Erin looks over at me and follows my gaze around the church. She starts to frown.

"It's us ladies, we've never brought anyone to the church before." Connor speaks as he sits back. Murphy is still praying.

"Well you didn't bring us, we happened to meet here." I'm starting to get pissed off which is not good. I have a thing about people staring at me, I've had it since I stopped stripping. And if they don't stop soon I'll be doing something about it. Erin tries to calm me down taking my hand in hers which is a break of the protocol she usually observes in church. I look at her but I can still feel people looking at us. And I can't stand it. Just as I'm about to stand up and let loose Murphy stands and speaks.

"Morning to everyone," silence descends and even the Father pokes his head out to look at who is speaking. "Now I know that Connor and I usually come in alone so it's a bit of a thrill to see us with some pretty women but we'd appreciate it if we could all be left to our worship in peace, t'would be very rude to be staring at us the whole mass now wouldn't it?" With that statement people turn away en masse and he simply sits down.

I find myself hanging my head hiding a smile, his words had done the job. Before Erin could jab me I leaned forward and spoke to him reaching across Erin to put a hand on his thigh to gain his attention. "Thank you Murphy, you saved this church from a scene." I hear Connor chuckle beside me and Erin glances at him and grins. Fuck, they're already pairing up to treat us like irrepressible children I think.

Murphy grabs my hand and lifts it up over Erin's head to loop around her shoulders and rest it on his and his leans up to grab it and raise it to his lips. "You're most welcome Mickey." He looks back at me, "I like your name by the way, is it short for something?"

"Michaela." I answer as he settles my arm across Erin's shoulders and then loops his over the top to rest on my shoulder. Then Connor does the same and they rest their wrists on each other. I smile as I see them rub each other, connecting in public through us. I snake my arm from under Murphy's and put it down to Erin's thigh and she turns her own hand over to grab my fingers and we lace them together.

The four of us sit like that until we have to stand for commencement of the service.

An hour and a half later we're sitting in a diner ordering breakfast. I'm starving and from the growls emanating from Erin's stomach she is too. I'm sitting beside her and the men are sitting across from us. I order a pineapple juice, asking for a large one. And we order our food, Erin orders a tea and the men coffee. I reached up as the waitress brought our drinks and cutlery to take off my scarf. The men's attention is drawn to my neck. It looked worse than it was, Erin had put some tincture on it this morning. We always carried that with us. Murphy goes to speak but I forestall him.

"Don't turn into a fucking pussy now, you were the best I've ever had last night apart from Erin. Don't ruin it for me now." I speak firmly as I look over at him.

He cleared his throat and Connor looked at him. "Was just gonna say, I hope you won't mind if I do it again some time."

I relax back into the booth, "No, I'd be very grateful if you did it again." Erin nods in agreement as our food is served. We sort our cutlery and condiments in silence I'm about halfway through eating when Murphy speaks again.

"So you're not from around here then?" I answer that we're from a smaller city a few hours away. Erin then takes over telling them we're vets. I specialize, Erin is what's called a family vet. When they hear what I specialize in they both stop eating at look at me. "So that's them bruises you've got on your upper arm then? I thought it was just some weird way your woman liked to tie you down." Murphy snorts in laughter as he says this and I roll my eyes at them both as Connor laughs too.

"No but I can tie you down if you want, I'm good with rope." Connor stops talking to look at me and Erin looks at them both. Murphy sniggers as he finishes eating and pushes his plate away.

"Our Connor has a, an affection for rope shall we say. Though usually I'm the one on the receiving end. I'd be delighted if you could tie him down so he knows what the fuck it feels like. But I," He points to himself and his tone of voice becomes very sarcastic as he continues "don't have the 'knack' with knots apparently. Stupid fucking rope." I can tell this is a sore point between them.

Erin starts to soothe Murphy but I look at Connor, he is looking at me with a barely contained look in his eyes. "Offer is there" I say no more and he nods at me before leaning back and ordering more coffee. We finish breakfast and make plans to meet back at their apartment in the evening. They say they have to work on the Monday so they'd be leaving early but we would still be welcome to stay with them. There is some awkwardness when we part company, what with us all being involved, they kiss both of us and we kiss them back. Some people on the streets stopped to look at us as we were all enthusiastic with each other.

When Erin and I return to our hotel she showers again first and I lie on the bed smelling the remnants of Connor and Murphy on us. I finger my neck feeling the scab that has formed there and I think of the look in Connor's eyes when I'd offered the rope deal to him. Erin comes out in her pyjamas, neither of us are planning to go out again so I decide to put mine on as well. Before I go in I tell her she can't sleep yet, I need to talk to her when I'm out.

Taking my time in the shower, I think about how I'm going to tell her what Connor called Murphy last night. I honestly don't know how she's going to take it, I don't know how I would have taken it if I'd found out in any other way than travelling toward an orgasm. But the more I thought about it the more okay with it I was and if I was being honest, the more it turned me on. I finished my shower, dried my hair and dressing in my pyjamas I left the bathroom still without any idea of how to tell Erin. She was much more of a Catholic than me. This would be difficult on her. If she determined not to see them again I'd be going alone tonight to explain it and tell them we wouldn't be seeing them again.

"So," I say as I sit down on the side of the bed where she is lying down. She switches off the television and looks at me. "Did you hear Connor speaking Russian last night?" She nods and frowns at me. I speak it and Spanish as well as English. Spanish I'd grown up with on the West coast, Russian I'd leaned when stripping, the club had a lot of Russian dancers, and Russian women for the most part seemed to be well endowed. Go figure. "And how you said there was only one name on the mailbox the morning?" She nods again. "Well that's because as well as being a couple, Connor and Murphy," I have to pause and swallow before I continue, "They're brothers, what Connor was saying last night was 'brother I love you' in Russian over and over."

Putting my hand on Erin's knee I wait for her to process what I'd said. I'm not sure whether I expect an explosion or an implosion. But I get neither.

"It fits doesn't it? The way they are with each other, the obvious intimacy that takes years to establish, it's there because they've known each other all their lives." She pauses and breathes deeply a couple of times. "God, I feel so sorry for them." I lean forward a kiss her. After several minutes of us kissing and petting each other I pull myself back, I was now straddling her. I lean back, sitting on her thighs.

"You okay to keep going with them? To maybe try to develop it into a regular thing?" This makes her pause and she closes her eyes while she thinks as I simply sit and wait for her to make up her mind.

"I am," She says at last. "I truly am, but I think we need to wait for them to tell us that they're brothers themselves and we need to be okay if they choose never to tell us."

I smile at her, she is mirroring my thoughts exactly. She grins at me as I say this and pulls me down to her. As she starts undressing me I don't know why I'd bothered to put my pyjamas on in the first place. We slide together, slow this time. And when we've finished we fall to sleep wrapped in each other. I wake some time later and check the time. We're meeting the boys at their apartment at eight. I order dinner for us from room service and wake Erin and go in to clean my teeth again. We're both dressed and waiting for our meal. When we've eaten we gather a couple of things to take with us for the night and putting the trays outside the room we head downstairs and start walking to Connor and Murphy's.

"We should stay closer to them next time, if they want a next time." Erin says and I agree.

"Definitely. I think we could have some fun together. And if it does develop maybe we can look to them visiting us in the future." I'm probably getting ahead of myself thinking long-term like this, they may not want any more from us except for tonight.

"I like the sound of that." Erin answers me. It's a long walk to where Connor and Murphy live but we enjoy it. We will more than likely take a taxi home in the morning but tonight we're enjoying ourselves with the walk. "I wonder how long they've been a couple too?" Erin ponders as we walk. "I think awhile."

"Yeah, the way they are with each other in that respect, it's so familiar, like a second skin or something, I think since they were teenagers probably."

"Think you're right babe, must have been hell to keep that secret at home."

"Yeah." I answer again thinking of how hard I'd had to keep my sexuality a secret from my family to prevent them disowning me as they did when they found out the summer I'd graduated high school. Erin hooks an arm around my neck and draws me down for a kiss knowing where our conversation has turned my mind.

We walk down the street heading straight inside when we get to their apartment building. Assuming the lift is still out we walk up the stairs. As we get to the top we entwine our hands and knock on their door together.

It is opened by Murphy, "Password?" He is standing there completely naked except for a towel around his neck. Erin and I look at each other.

"I don't know the password, do you babe?" Erin asks me.

"Nope, guess we'll just have to hope we can find another way in." We grin at each other and turn back to Murphy who narrows his eyes at us.

"And what way would that be ladies?" He raises an eyebrow at us in challenge.

"A kiss?" I ask as I drop my bag on the floor noticing Erin do the same, we are so on the same page here. Murphy wants to play? We'll play.

"Hmm," He thinks for a second, "T'would have to be me, not each other."

"Of course Murphy, what to you take us for?" Erin asks this in a shocked voice making like Murphy was besmirching our honour. And before he can do or say anything else we kneel right there in his hallway and kiss his cock. Then I lean up a bit and kiss and suck his stomach as Erin takes him into her mouth.

"Fuck me." Murphy groans and let's go of the towel to cup both our heads in his hands. I rub my cheek on his stomach as Erin bathes his cock with her tongue. Then she stops and pulls back and I take over.

"Not yet Murphy but I hope to before the night is over." Erin smiles up at him and I laugh as I give his cock another soft kiss and a flick with my tongue before I grab my bag and stand up as Erin does the same.

"Is that a satisfactory substitute for the password?" I ask with a smile as I shoulder my bag again. Murphy grips his towel again as he looks at us both with a glint in his eye. Then he presents his cheek to me. I make a production of pursing my lips and lean over and kiss it. Then he presents his other cheek to Erin who does the same.

"The fuck? Murph stop fucking grandstanding and get them the fuck in here." Connor is standing behind Murphy now, similarly naked without the addition of any towel.

I feel saliva pool in my mouth as I look at them. They are both fine-looking men. I hope as Erin does that we'll be able to work out something regular with them. We leave on Wednesday morning. So that gives us theoretically three more nights including tonight. Murphy steps back and once we're in he swings the door shut behind us and latches the chain again. But before they can say anything their phone rings. Connor is closest to it so he answers. It's some friend by the sound of it, wanting to know when they're coming to the pub. Considering they're both naked and don't look like they're getting dressed Erin and I shrug at each other and start to disrobe. Looking at Connor watching us I reach for Murphy and he comes willingly to us. I step behind him and Erin in front. They kiss each other and Murphy moans as her tongue piercing strokes him. I kiss his back, running my tongue over his tattoos. Then I kneel and start to kiss and lick his backside. Before I can go any further however Connor interrupts us by standing and coming forward with the phone. He says goodbye to the friend and hands the phone to Murphy who curses him before stepping out from between us and taking it.

"Now where were we ladies?" He smiles as he takes Murphy's place and I laugh.

"No Roc, that be the television" I hear Murphy say as he frowns at me and I blow him a kiss as he narrows his eyes before I return my attention to Connor's backside this time. I lean in kissing and mouthing it as I slide my hands along his flanks. I move them forward and brush them through Erin's hair before I bring them back to Connor and slide them between his legs fingering his balls. He groans loudly and I muffle a laugh against his backside as Murphy says it's the television again. I bring my fingers back and knead Connor's buttocks before I kiss him as Erin did last night. My mouth on his arsehole. I lick and flick at it with my tongue and feel one what I think is one of his hands holding my head to him more firmly but it is only when I feel another hand slide down my back that I realise Murphy is kneeling behind me. He whispers in my ear, "He likes a bit of a nip on the pucker he does."

I pull back and look at Murphy, "Show me." I say. I want to see them do this to each other. He slides in front of me and places his hands on Connor's arse pulling it apart harshly, spreading him way more than I had. I'd remember that for next time, if there was a next time as Erin and I hoped there would be. And he stabs his tongue on Connor's arse, directly over his hole before he leans in and then kisses it as if he's kissing a mouth. God, I feel myself gushing at the thought of his mouth on me later tonight. I start to finger myself as I watch them I can see Erin is sucking Connor down and his head is back as he is fucked from both sides which is a fantastic thing to feel. I slide onto my back and scoot in under and between Murphy's legs then I leans up on my elbows and take him in my mouth.

He stops sucking on Connor long enough to lean down and kiss me briefly before he goes back to his brother though one of his hands moves back behind him to my clit and fingers me as I suck on him. I feel myself riding his fingers to orgasm as I suck him down, taking as much of him as I can into my mouth and keep my eyes on him mouth fucking Connor. And Connor comes with a shout and his knees buckle as he falls forward onto Erin who allows herself to be pushed to the floor. She somehow manages to crawl out from under Connor and is around to me before I come and she straddles me, her hands parting out lips so our clits rub together. I moan around Murphy's cock as he starts to fuck my mouth in earnest now. And as he comes I feel myself explode in orgasm and Erin follow me quickly.

We wind down all sprawled out on the floor directly inside their door. I find my breath enough to ask "Next time, if you want a next time guys, do you think we could make it to the bed first? I think I'm allergic to your carpet." I say as I try to scratch at my itching back.

Erin snorts in laughter at me from her perch on my thighs and I feel Murphy's stomach roll with laughter from where he has spread himself over my chest, how he has managed not to crush me I don't know. And Connor? Connor merely sighs and stands and then before we know what is happening Murphy is yanked off me and tossed toward the closest mattress where he lands in an undignified sprawl. Then Connor leans over grabbing Erin and hauling her up over his shoulder in the fireman's carry taking the few steps to the bed where he drops her on Murphy. They curse him even as they laugh like I do.

Connor squats beside me scooping me up off the floor and taking me to the other mattress where he puts me down gently and lays himself between my thighs, settling in. I can feel his cock hardening against my pubic bone. We haven't fucked yet. But he's telling me he intends to remedy that. I smile at him as he pushes my hair off my face and kisses me slowly his tongue thrusting in and out of my mouth as mine mimic's his movement. Then he pulls back and looks at me for several seconds before he speaks. "Now, about that rope?" I can't help but laugh.


	4. Boondock Saints Foursome Chapter 4

Connor wakes when his brother's elbow hits his hipbone. Cursing he unwinds himself from Murphy and staggers to his feet. He relieves himself and wanders to the refrigerator to get a drink. Popping the lid on a bottle of beer he closes the door and drinks. His eyes are caught by the pictures Murphy has stuck to the door. He and Murphy, together as always. Rocco was the only one who came here and he was too fucking dumb to question some of the poses they were in together.

But several months ago Murphy had started adding other pictures. He'd always liked to take pictures had Murph. These had the two of them as always, but they also had another two people. Erin McDonough and Michaela Esteban. Mickey. Connor smiled as he looked at their photos. There were some fucking sexy shots and some fucking funny shots. And that was the problem, right there on the fridge. Murphy had only ever put Connor up before because Connor was his, they belonged to each other as they belonged to no one else. But somehow without either of them realising it they'd started to belong to Mickey and Erin, and they to them.

Connor rubbed his stomach as it told him in no uncertain terms it was time to man up and fucking tell them exactly what he and Murph were to each other. Then they wouldn't have to hide them from everyone. They'd be able to go to the pub with them, be able to shop down at the grocery store with them. They wouldn't have to go into other neighbourhoods to fucking eat in public. He was surprised the girls hadn't made an issue out of it. In the several times they'd gotten together, much as they'd fucked around, they weren't just that. Connor knew it. Murphy knew it. And whether the girls said anything, they knew it too.

Two strong arms slip around his waist and Murph's stubbled chin rests on his shoulder as he sighs in Connor's ear softly. "We gotta tell 'em Con."

"I know Murph, never thought I'd say this about anyone else but I don't think I could stand to lose 'em." Connor leans his head on his brother's and they stand looking at the photos on the fridge as dawn breaks and light slowly floods their apartment.

* * *

Murphy is home before his brother, they didn't often get a different shift at work but this week it had happened for the first time in a year or so. He starts dinner, he cooked, Connor burnt water. He thinks of what he wants to cook for Erin and Mickey when they come this weekend. He and Con have decided to tell them that they are more than lovers. While they're both nervous Murphy has more faith that it will be okay. He thinks it's because he and Mickey connect on what he calls a cellular level with that base need for violence they have. To give and to receive it. And Connor and Erin connect on a cellular level in their regard to watch. And to be told what to do. Somehow the four of them, as strong as they were they were almost like four parts of a circle. Or four circles that overlapped with each other. If they accepted them Murphy had an idea for something they could all have that would connect them, together and separate.

It was something Murphy had never experienced before with anyone other than Connor and at first it had freaked the shit out of him. When he'd seen Mickey in church the next morning with a scarf around her neck he'd wanted to drag the priest to the confessional booth and unburden his soul. He always felt the need to do that when he drew blood. But that need had stopped when they'd been at breakfast later and she'd taken off the scarf and blasted him. She'd been right though he'd never admit it. He had been going to apologise. But when she'd said she wanted more a switch had been flipped in his brain. And he'd told her he wanted more too. And he'd taken more, every time they came back he took more. He glanced down at the red scar on the inside of his left elbow. She'd done that to him their second get together. And he'd fucking loved it. She had one or two scars from him as well. And they always went home covered in bruises, both of them. Happily, just like he and Con ended up covered in them too.

He has dinner cooked and has eaten his own by the time Connor gets home. He reheats it for him so he doesn't explode their new secondhand microwave – again – and sits with him while he eats. He glances at the fridge and smiles and Con catches him. "Looking forward to seeing them then?" Murphy nods. "Decided what you'll be cooking for us then?" He nods again. "Suppose I'll be pushing the fucking shopping trolley with you?" This time Murphy shrugs instead of nodding. Connor raises his eyebrow.

"Erin called before, they're coming Friday night, we'll shop together." Like Murphy, Erin was the cook. Unlike Connor Mickey didn't burn water. But the only thing she really did in the kitchen besides follow directions and didn't that make Murphy smile, was bake. He'd thought his Ma baked a mean cake but Mickey's baking put hers to shame and then some. Though the devil would take his tongue before he'd admit that to anyone but Connor.

"We'd be doing this then Brother?" Murphy swallows as he looked across the table at Connor.

"Aye Brother mine, we'd be doing this." Murphy answers him. This time he sees Connor swallow.

* * *

"Come on, lazy." Erin calls me as I finish up my packing and close my bag.

"Oh for the love of, anyone would think we were getting some this weekend." I grin as I walk downstairs past her huffing at me on the landing. We take our stuff outside to the waiting taxi and then head to the station. When we're settled on the train we talk quietly.

"We sure about this?" I ask Erin. She nods and I take a deep breath and release it. "Won't deny I'm looking forward to it if they say yes." It would be nice to share our space with them I think. We'd decided to ask if they wanted to come visit us next. A year of travelling to Boston every six to eight weeks was getting old. It would be nice to have them come to us now and then. It was a step forward for us too, we'd never even thought about bringing someone home before.

When we arrive at the station I get a surprise to see Murphy waiting for us. He hugs and kisses us both and takes our two cabin bags to wheel them, we settle on either side of him. "Where's Con?" Erin asks as we walk to the T that will take us closer to their apartment. We'd started staying with them a few trips ago.

"Different shift this week, we're back on the same next week, he finishes at eleven." We ride to their side of town talking quietly. There is never a lack of conversation with us, or a lack of sex. I tune out as he and Erin start talking about our Saturday meal. She was so happy when she found Murphy cooked and enjoyed it as well. I look over the train as we ride and an idea comes to me. A kinky one. I interrupt them.

"We should go meet Connor when he gets off work, ride back with him. Together." The way I say together Erin knows immediately I've got something in mind, Murphy narrows his eyes at me but then he merely nods. I love that about him. He accepts without question. Connor would drive me insane, if he were here now he'd be bugging the shit out of me to find out what I had on my mind.

We've taken our stuff back to the apartment and settled in. We've had dinner and left Connor a serve on warm in the oven. And we'd shopped for tomorrow night's dinner. I'd been somehow shanghaied into making a dessert so I'd grumbled my way through shopping for that too. We wait at the subway for Connor instead of walking all the way to work as I'd thought we would. But that makes sense, I assumed work like their local bar knew they were brothers.

Connor comes toward us, his stride ground eating as always. His head is down and he's smoking a cigarette. Erin slips out just as he comes up on us and plants herself in his path. His proximity warning is a tad late and he ends up bumping into her. Her arms slide around him and his immediately come up cupping her face, the cigarette still between his fingers. They kiss softly and Murphy slings his arm around my neck drawing me in as we watch. And just like that we are together. When he and Erin finish greeting each other Connor moves to Murphy and I greeting both of us in turn with a toe curling kiss.

Then we're walking down the stairs to the T. Murphy nuzzles Erin's neck as we go down and she in turn slides an arm around my waist and Connor slips an arm around my shoulders. We usually annoyed the hell out of people when we walked four abreast. We were so a part of each other equally that we didn't pair off anymore, it was like we were all connected in some way. Tonight however there is no one else around to get cranky at us. We wait for our train and we start kissing and touching each other. Probably not an overly good idea in public but for some reason the boys aren't bothered tonight. Connor backs me into Erin who presses into my back and winds her arms around me with Murphy pushing into her and then reaching for myself and Connor. He can just manage to reach past me and put a hand on Connor's hip. I hear him moan lightly as Murphy digs his fingers under his jeans to touch bare skin. "Fuck Murph," Is all he says as he buries his head in my neck and puts his mouth to my pulse point.

I smile as I feel Erin put her mouth on my other pulse point and Murphy put his other hand on my hip, digging in under my shirt to touch my hip as well. He inadvertently stretches the material of my skirt pulling it down and I flinch and jump. Erin chuckles at me. Our train arrives and we step into the car. I wander down to one end looking for what I want but we have to go one car back until I find it. It's an older train car with seats that face each other at the ends. I push Connor into one seat and sit on his lap and Erin does the same with Murphy. I snuggle to Connor who looks at me and I smile and cut my eyes to Erin and Murphy. "Ready to watch?" I murmur to him as Erin turns so she is sitting with her back to Murphy. She straddles his legs and he seems to pick up immediately on what she wants and spreads his legs obscenely wide.

Erin slips her skirt up slowly, then Murphy's hands are there as he murmurs to her, we don't hear what he says but we get the gist when she moves, sliding her hands up under her own shirt and starts to play with her nipples. Murphy looks over at us, first me then Connor. And he grins as he teases us by letting Erin's skirt drop down a bit before both of us make sounds of displeasure. He raises an eyebrow at us like he's saying 'you really want to see?' Connor huffs and quietly threatens dire withholding of orgasms on Murphy who simply laughs. I narrow my eyes at him, he's having entirely too good a time at our expense. Connor thinks so too as I suddenly feel myself twisted on his lap and straddling his own widely parted legs. My skirt was not a hippie skirt like Erin's. It is long, a pencil skirt. The only one I actually owned. It had an advantage in that it was stretch though. As soon as Connor spread my legs I slid my skirt up. No teasing for us. I am not wearing anything beneath it. Both Erin and Murphy gasp as they see me spread and wet in front of them in public. Erin keeps playing with her breasts, pinching her nipples from what I can see. Connor's hands are on mine pulling my hands behind me to grasp his cock. He is hard and he groans as I pull his zip down. I manage to release his cock and as I raise myself up I finally see my baby exposed as well. Murphy has stopped playing and pulled her skirt all the way up. She is naked underneath too. His fingers dip into her causing her to moan as she watches Connor's hands on me. I look at her and we get lost in our own world. I'm with her, those are my hands manipulating her nipples to the hard aching nubs I know them to be. She is Connor's hands on me.

And then I rest my hands on Connor's hips and raise myself up. He tilts his pelvis and I slide down on him like we haven't been apart for the last two months. I groan long and loud as he bottoms out in me. I can't help it, he feels too good. Only thing better would be both he and Murphy at once, but I'm still working up to getting that from them. I feel his breath in my ear before his mouth is on my neck. "Let's beat them Mickey, for teasing us." Connor whispers in my ear. I laugh with what breath I have as he has already started to move in me. And I look at Erin and Murphy, he's not even in her, still playing with her as he looks at us. She however has moved her hands behind her to his cock from the way his thighs are flexing.

"Competition." It's all I can say to Connor as I move my hips racing toward an orgasm and trying to take him with me. He laughs delightedly. If we know one thing, Erin and I know Connor and Murphy love to compete with each other.

"Last couple to get off does the dishes tomorrow night." Connor says this loudly as he then starts to thrust up into me. Fucking hard.

Murphy curses him as he grabs Erin's hips and pulls her up and pushes her down on his own cock. Erin groans and I find myself groaning in response to her pleasure. Connor's hands move, grasping my hips and moving me up and down on his cock. He is working us toward orgasm with complete concentration. I see Murphy looking at us and he starts to move in Erin who clenches around him, her head falling back on his chest. 'Play with your tits, drive them fucking insane." Connor's breath is harsh in my ear as he bites my lobe, then sucks at the skin directly beneath it. "Distract them." He pushes up my jumper taking my shirt with it. I don't usually go without a bra but tonight I'd made an exception. My breasts were exposed to the cool air of the train, my nipples hardening. I pulled on my nipple rings immediately causing a slow burn to start in my pussy. It was only magnified by Connor's cock moving in and out of me.

I can't catch my breath from the feelings he is evoking to the feelings I'm getting from seeing Murphy fuck my Erin. He's taking her fast, fingers holding her hips as he moves in and out of her faster and faster. I can see he's bringing her on quickly. I move my hands down, one of them starting to circle over my clit as I start to work my muscles on Connor. My other hand I slide down to his balls, cupping them, fondling them and rolling them around in the palm of my hand. Suddenly Connor leans up one of his hands grabbing my hair as he bites the side of my neck. It pushes me over the edge and I find myself spasming on him uncontrollably as I shudder in his arms. And my orgasm triggers his. I feel his sperm shoot inside me flooding me with more warmth.

Connor leans back in his seat taking me with him. I lay on his chest as we both get our breath back and watch the show that is Erin and Murphy. Erin's fingers are up under her shirt at her own nipples, her fingers twisting and pulling them relentlessly. It's enough to arouse me again. And Murphy is holding her with one hip while he piston's in and out of her pussy. His other hand is on her clit, fingers scraping over it repeatedly. Then she groans and he starts to flick at her piercing. He knows that drives her crazy. When she comes I can see her juices gushing down his cock and balls. And then he comes as well and she pushes down on him rotating her hips making him groan all the more.

I hear Connor breathing more heavily behind me and know he's aroused again as well. Before we can start again however the door down the other end of the carriage opens someone walks through. Connor pulls out of me and pushes my skirt down as I slide my legs to the side trying to leave a little room for him to zip himself up. Erin merely slides her skirt down while Murphy zips himself up. We manage to get Connor's zip done up just as the guard reaches us. We ignore him pretending to be talking to each other about a movie we'd actually gone to see last time we were together.

"Evening to you all." He says politely as he passes.

"Evening to you Sir." Connor answers

"Aye, a fine evening it is too." Murphy answers as well. Erin and I merely nod.

* * *

We're back at home for the evening. I'm taking a shower and Erin and Murphy are keeping Connor company while he eats dinner. I'm bent over towel drying my hair when I feel hands wrap around my hips and slide up under the towel to play with me. I know immediately they're Murphy's. He likes to come to me after I've showered and get me hot and sweaty again. I smile to myself as I ignore him. Then I feel teeth nip at the back of my neck and I smile. He wants that tonight. Usually it's our last night that we're together when he finally gives into himself wanting that dark violent sex that I love as much as him.

I knew that morning when he'd seen my neck that he'd had trouble with what he'd done. And I knew that me being okay with it had made him mostly okay with it, but he still struggled. So I let him work up to it. I push back on him and he rakes his jagged nails down my arms harshly drawing a groan from me. Then his hands yank the towel down just as they pull my hair so I'm standing in front of him. But this time is different, this time Connor is there with Erin. He takes my mouth while Murphy holds me prisoner and Erin, my Erin pulls on my nipple rings, They're all making sure I feel everything being done to me.

"A little birdy tells me you have a birthday coming up my darling." Murphy's voice whispers in my ear. I shudder as his brogue sweeps across my senses.

"Aye 'n that same little birdy tells us you have something in particular you'd like us to do to you as well, something dirty and filthy and unmentionable in polite company." This time it's Connor speaking to me. I can't answer, I can only receive their touches with moans and keens of pleasure. I have never heard such things come out of my mouth.

"We'd be thinking we should give you what you want, seeing as your birthday is so close and all." Murphy again. As he finishes speaking his teeth latch onto my neck, biting and sucking as if he's trying to suck the blood from my body. Connor stops kissing me and Erin stops touching me to watch us. And when Murphy slides his hands down to my pussy, sliding a single finger across my clit I come.

Completely unexpectedly to all of us, but they've got me so hot with their words and their promises that I'd simply boiled over. Before I can even catch my breath Connor pulls me to him and lifts me up "Go lay down brother." He says. That is like a dash of cold water in my face. I don't allow myself to tense however though I look at Erin, she looks at me and smiles. I smile back wondering if they even realise what they've said. Erin leans over and kisses me and Murphy walks past us to lie down on one of the mattresses. Connor puts me down on Murphy making sure I straddle him and as I lower myself to my knees he is there with me taking Murphy's cock in his mouth making sure it is fully hard for me. I slide my hand down his back after slicking it up and push it against his own entrance, I feel him push back on me and my finger enters him. He pulls off Murphy's cock and kisses me as he maneuvers me over it and pushes down on my shoulder. I pull my finger out of him on a groan and fall forward resting one hand on Murphy's chest. He groans as well around my fingers as I pushed the one that had been in Connor into his mouth. I feel Erin at my back pushing fingers inside my own arse. They're cold with lube. She pushes me forward and leans over me licking and kissing my back. I feel Connor stand and groan himself as Erin leaves my back to suck his cock herself.

Murphy's hands are on my nipple rings pulling them and twisting them. He's making me crazy and he knows it. "You ready?" I can only nod. I feel Erin's fingers withdraw and Connor kneel behind me his hands holding my hips to keep me steady. Then Erin is beside me, kissing me and telling me how beautiful I am, now much she's enjoying Con and Murph taking me apart. And I kiss her as Murphy pulls and twists at my nipples, his cock huge and throbbing inside me as Connor pushes into my backside as well. I feel it blinding me, it is taking me over, but at the same time I know exactly what it is that is happening and I relish it. I can feel myself moving toward that white light that is the highest pinnacle of pleasure I've ever come across.

They're moving in me, Connor pushes in and Murphy pulls out and then they repeat themselves. Over and over. They're chasing their pleasure with mine. Erin has moved away to watch leaving us to each other. I can see from the corner of my eye she is touching herself, getting off on our pleasure, our performance. Suddenly Murphy leans up and takes my mouth in a bruising kiss and Connor moves down over my back and his teeth take over where Murphy nipped me before, the spot is sensitive and he makes it more so. Then they kiss each other over my shoulder. They lean sideways and kiss me as well, the three of us twining tongues in a messy saliva dripping kiss. And then I lower my head to Murphy's neck as they move back to each other. I kiss and lick at Murphy's neck as one of his hands continues to torture a nipple, the other having been taken in hand by Connor. Then words penetrate.

"Bite him lass, make him bleed for me." It is Connor. Murphy's groan against his brother's lips is a breathless sound containing nothing but acquiescence. And so I bite Murphy, hard. I latch on to the cord on his neck and I bite as hard as I can feeling my teeth cutting into his skin and breaking it. And as I taste his blood my orgasm rolls through me, shattering me. I find myself breaking away from Murphy's neck seeing the blood ooze up and out of the bite I'd given him and I move my head seeking Connor's lips to share his brother's blood with him. I am barely conscious as he crushes my lips pulling my neck awkwardly to the side. I'm aware of very little except Connor and Murphy orgasming inside me almost as soon as I do myself.

* * *

When I come back to myself I'm lying on my side on Connor's shoulder as he hugs me. "Murphy?" I question.

"Erin is cleaning him up." He pauses as he strokes my hair softly. "You did me proud lass. Made him come perfect for me." I snuggle closer to him.

"I like it." I say simply because it is true. Murphy and I are a perfect match in that respect. "And I know it's hard for you, you feel like you're hurting him even though you're not." I say no more only wrapping my arm around his chest more securely. Connor pauses in his stroking of my hair before continuing.

"Aye." It is all he says, it is all he needs to say.


	5. Boondock Saints Foursome Chapter 5

I wake in the morning stiff and sore and feeling fantastic. A brown arm is lying across my stomach and Erin is lying beside me facing away. I can't see Murphy on the other side of Erin so he's obviously on the other side of Connor. They hadn't realised they'd called each other brother last night. It made me happy that they'd slipped up. It meant they were comfortable with us. I wriggled out from between Erin and Connor and stood up. Grabbing one of the robes on the other mattress I pulled it on and used the lavatory. It had been very very weird getting used to an open toilet like this.

I cleaned my teeth and washed my face before heading to the kitchen. I had a dessert to make for tonight and I wanted to get it out of the way. I also wanted to bake a cake as both Murphy and Connor had a sweet tooth. Murphy wakes as I take the cake out of the oven and put the dessert in. He comes to the kitchen still naked. I've prepped breakfast for them but haven't cooked the pancakes, their stove is kind of tricky so I leave it for him to do. Sticking a finger in the batter he moans as he tastes it, "Lass that's a marvelous taste, I'll start cooking them now." He switches on the stove under the pan I'd already put there for him.

Since we've hooked up, I've noticed they keep the place a lot cleaner, or at least when we're visiting they do. I grin as I watch Murphy move around the kitchen completely naked. He, like his brother is a divine looking man and completely un self-conscious about nudity. "Want me to hunt up some clothes for you?" I ask as I sit at the table with a glass of juice.

"Nah, I'll only be taking them off soon enough anyway." His statement makes me smile. Then before I can take a sip of my drink he leans down and kisses me good morning. I can't help moaning into his mouth, he and Connor and Erin always make me want more. I feel his prick start to rise as it pushes against my arm. I reach up a hand and cup one of his cheekbones and he breaks away kissing my palm before he pulls away dropping a kiss on my forehead. "Have a favour to ask." He says as he starts putting batter in the frying pan for the pancakes.

"Hmm," I answer as I sip my juice and watch him work. "Whose robe am I wearing by the way?" Murphy glances over at me, wrinkles his nose and answers that it's his. "Okay cool, what's your favour?" He turns a pancake and then leans back on the bench looking at me.

"Want you to rope Connor." I glance back at the bed. Connor and Erin are still out cold.

"Now?" He shakes his head.

"After breakfast." He says and I nod.

"Where is his rope? It might not be suitable for what I'd do to him." He removes the pancake, plates it and pours more batter then hands me the spatula and goes to a cupboard. He comes back with a bag while I keep an eye on the pancake he's cooking. I open the bag as I sit back down. It's a bright blue nylon climbing rope. I smile knowing Connor has bought it because the colour would pop against Murphy's skin. But it'll do for him too. I measure lengths and am repacking it as Erin stirs.

She greets me with a kiss and gets some juice for herself dropping a kiss on Murphy's back as she comes back to the table. "Morning my pretties." She says to us. I laugh at her.

"So, Murphy has a favour he needs of us." Erin quirks a brow as she looks over at Murphy. I push the bag toward her and she looks inside it with a frown. When she looks back at me I nod over at Connor. And the grin that splits her face is just evil.

"When?"

"Murphy says after breakfast." She nods standing with her juice.

"I'm going to take a shower then." She takes her juice with her.

I stay at the table keeping an eye on my dessert and thinking of what I'll do to Connor. "You don't like it when he does it to you?" I ask Murphy as I watch him cook.

"Don't mind it, his thing more, but when I do it for him, I can never manage to do it to his satisfaction." He frowns at he looks at Connor then continues "But for some reason he won't tell me how to rope him." I nod at this knowing why.

"He wants to have the control taken from him. If he's telling you 'cross here, knot here' he's still in control. And that's not what he wants." I look back at Connor as he groans and stretches. "I'm going to blindfold him, when you do this next you do the same."

"If he likes what you do today I'm gonna leave it for you do to again, think I'd prefer that anyway." Murphy murmurs as he takes the bag and puts is in a kitchen cabinet.

"Why?" I'm curious about this not ever having thought there would be something they'd prefer to have myself or Erin do on their behalf.

"S'like the, uh violence, we don't do it anymore because I have you, if you and Erin can rope him to his satisfaction then that's good too." He says quietly so Connor won't hear. I'm bowled over by his admission. It's an admittance on the most basic level for them of not only commitment but trust. And it humbles me to my core.

"I'll make sure I do then if you truly want me to," Is all I can say. Because I understand what he means, he has taken over from Erin in giving me that violent sex that is such an inherent part of me.

Murphy turns to me and looks me in the eye before he speaks so I know he's telling the truth, "It is Mickey." I nod. "Now, I think you should go give him an appropriate wake-up call, tell him breakfast is nearly ready." Murphy kisses the top of my head again as he pulls me to my feet and pushes me toward Connor.

I laugh as I cross the floor toward the slowly waking Connor. I untie the robe and drop it to the floor and kneeling I lift the blanket covering his feet and slide underneath it, I hear him chuckle as he feels me on his legs but he stays quiet, not moving. I move up his legs and settle at his cock which is hard and leaking already. He's always one to wake with a serious hard on is Connor.

Being hungry myself I don't waste time, engulfing him in my mouth as I flick my tongue over his head, scooping up his pre-come and swallowing it as I do so. Connor's hands come to my hair as his hips lift searching for my mouth. I move down on him as he moves up sucking as I go. I take all of him in my mouth and then let him out as he pulls on my hair. I move off him and he pulls me up to him, my head appearing from under the blankets like a mole. Connor laughs at me as I do so. "Good morning to you Mickey."

"Good Morning to you Connor, Murphy says to tell you breakfast is nearly ready." I smile at him as he looks over at Murphy watching us and grinning.

"Morning brother," He says as he then brings my face to him and kisses me soundly, his tongue moving inside my mouth, stroking over mine slowly. He rolls me before I can do anything, maneuvering somehow at the same time so he is in between my legs. Before I've realised what he's doing he has pushed inside me.

"Oh God, fuck," Is all I can say. I hadn't been expecting this and he was moving slowly and steadily inside me all the while kissing me, overwhelming me with sensation so I couldn't begin to think. Then I get a shock of more weight on me. Murphy has joined us, pulling off the blankets as he slides in behind Connor and Connor breaks away from my mouth, groaning as Murphy fucks into him. I look for Erin only to find her coming toward us with a smile. Murphy stops her with a hand on her hip and kisses her as he starts to move on Connor.

"Go sit on your woman's face." He says to Erin when he pulls away.

"With pleasure," She says as she moves to me and sinks down over my face. She faces Murphy however so she can watch as she loves to do. Connor sits up a bit and we both find ourselves leaning to Erin. I take her arse, Connor takes her pussy and we start to kiss and pleasure her as we are being pleasured. I feel hands on my nipples, pulling my rings but don't know who is doing it. I feel Connor moving in and out of me as I clench down on him and I feel him being fucked by Murphy as well. It's like I'm being fucked by the two of them at once all over again. I moan as I feel my orgasm near and I bring my hands up pulling Erin's butt cheeks apart harshly so I can tongue her arse, I lick and suck at it before I pull at her with my fingers and then drive my tongue into it as far as I can. I can hear Connor sucking on Erin's pussy, the sounds are wet, sloppy and arousing in themselves. And before I know where I am my orgasm slams into me. I keep tonguing Erin as I come around Connor's cock. Then I feel Erin come as well. I keep mouthing her softly as she comes down from her orgasm.

Then she moves off me to lay there beside me and watch Murphy fucking Connor as I do. I feel Connor fucking into me but can tell his focus now I've come is Murphy. And what a picture they are. Dark and light, so different and so the same. I arch my back leaning up and pulling Connor down with Murphy following behind. At the same time Erin slides in behind me. We both watch as Murphy fucks Connor. "Conn, fuck. So tight brother." This time it is Murphy calling Connor brother. I feel Erin hug me a little tighter in acknowledgement. Neither of them realise again what they've said. Clenching down on Connor I start to push him further toward orgasm, my pussy working his. My own eyes roll back in my head and Erin kisses me as I feel him come and then I feel and hear Murphy come as well. As we all lay there letting our breathing settle Erin can't help making a joke. "Hell of a wake-up call boys." I snort in laughter and it pushes Connor out of me which makes me laugh harder. And then he and Murphy fall to the side lying curled together.

Murphy chuckles as he rolls onto his back his head pillowing on my leg and Erin strokes his hair. Connor lies between my legs and he and Murphy kiss languidly. I stroke Connor's hair. Our quiet time is broken by the oven timer going off. "My dessert." I say as I wriggle out from between them. I take it out of the oven and set it aside to cool. Then I look at the pancakes already cooked and the three bodies on the bed. "Fuck it." I say aloud. I'm freaking hungry. So I sit down to them with my remaining juice as they slowly get themselves sorted out and rise again.

Laughing at me Murphy comes over and starts making more. "You weren't lying when you said you two had appetites for food."

"Not at all, we're hard-working women" I answer as I finish the second cold pancake. Connor drops a kiss on my head as he grabs some coffee and sits down also naked. We all eat breakfast comfortably as Murphy cooks it.

As Murphy sits down he looks at Connor and jerks his head. Connor frowns at him. "Now?" Murphy nods.

"Thought we were to do it tonight after dinner?" He is still frowning and now Erin and I are looking between them as they speak.

"Now is better, we decided, shouldn't wait Con." Murphy starts eating his own breakfast leaving Connor to look at him then at both of us. He moves in his chair.

"Fucker, making me say it." He grumbles at Murphy who grins around his pancakes.

"Well, you insist you're the older brother, brother." And at that sentence he freezes as does Connor. I look at Erin and she looks at me, both of us studiously ignoring Murphy and Connor who are now looking between the two of us with fear in their eyes.

"_It's about fucking time_." I say to them. In Russian.

I look at Murphy as I speak and as I see him blink at me I turn to Connor who is also looking at me. "_You speak Russian?"_ He asks me also in Russian.

"Yes," I answer switching back to English, "We already know you're brothers too."

"How did you know?" Murphy asks looking between both of us again.

"The first night we were together Connor told you he loved you Murphy." Erin answers their unasked question. Murphy nods and Erin looks at me.

"Connor spoke to you in Russian, he said 'brother I love you' repeatedly." I finish the explanation. "I told Erin when we went back to the hotel for the day." They both look at us now, switching between us as if they can't decide where to look.

"You came back." Murphy states. It's not a question but he clearly needs an explanation. Connor murmurs an agreement.

"We decided that it was your business and you had to decide whether to tell us." Erin answers. She takes a breath and stands coming around to my side of the table where she leans against me. I wrap an arm around her waist and she looks at Murphy and Connor. "We're a unit, we come as a package deal. The two of you were more accepting of that than any other man we've been with. That you share," She hesitates here and I take over.

"You share certain predilections with us shall we say, well that made it easy to decide what else you were or weren't wasn't our business." I know I botch the grammar, but they nod, understanding me anyway. I nuzzle Erin's side as I stop talking, rubbing my cheek on her as she strokes my hair and we look at Murphy and Connor, lovers who are brothers, twins if what Murphy had said before was true. Twins who didn't know who was the eldest.

"Fuck, we can go back t'bar." Connor speaks suddenly with a grin. "Take you girls too now, show you off." He laughs but Murphy doesn't join him. It takes Connor a few seconds to realise "What Murph?" He questions. Murphy shrugs.

"Doc and Rocco'll want to know who is with who is all." He looks over at both of us. "Don't want to say I'm only with Mickey or Erin and you're with the other. We're always all fuckin' over each other. Won't look right." He stands and takes our plates to the sink. Erin stands and follows him.

"Murphy sit." He follows her back to the table and she stands beside him this time, offering the comfort that is such an innate part of her. Connor reaches for my hand and tugs me to sit on his lap. "We have a solution, depending on the two of you, Mickey is okay with it, we've already discussed it." She looks at me and I nod and take over.

"We're open to the two of you saying you have both of us, that the two of you share us," I clarify. I wait for them to catch up.

"I like it." Connor answers, "I don't have a problem with that, means we can be like we are. Murph?" He questions Murphy who is still sitting there holding Erin's hand as she hugs his shoulder.

"Don't like it, means a lot of 'em are gonna think you're sluts, people won't think nice of you." He answers finally looking down at the table. Then he looks up making eye contact with me as he still holds Erin. "But t'would mean we could be the same with each other in public, just don't like what'll be said is all." He looks down again and Erin leans down hugging him. Then she breaks away to come back to me again.

"Murphy," I say waiting until he looks up at me. "Do you know how happy Erin and I are that you and Connor have told us? To know we can go out now and not worry about having to leave your neighbourhood? You can't put a price on that." I look at Erin and she nods. "We actually wanted to ask you two if perhaps next time you wanted to come visit us? See where we live and work?" Murphy stills his restless twitching and looks at Connor who looks back at him and then they both look at us.

"To visit you both? Stay with you in your home?" There is excitement in Connor's eyes as he asks this. Erin nods as I smile.

"Yes, so you see what you're talking about is mute. We'd already decided if you said yes to visiting us we were going to say we switched you around, we've already taken that mental step, you two need to catch up." She looks at Murphy as she finishes speaking and Connor turns to look at him as well as do I. He is the most hesitant of us all. He chews on his lip for a few minutes looking between the three of us. Then he stands and heads back to the sink to start the dishes again.

"Mickey?" He asks as we sit there looking at him.

"Yes Murphy?" I answer him as I go to stand. "If we're going t'pub tonight you can't bruise him." And there is his answer. I grin as I turn and look at Connor who is looking at Murphy.

"Murph?" He questions distractedly as Erin sits on his lap and kisses him.

"We're going to the pub tonight Connor, your local pub. Let's enjoy the day shall we?" And she kisses him as I move behind them. I take my robe's tie as a temporary measure and quickly loop it around Connor's wrists tying him them behind his back. Then before he can say anything Erin kisses him, full on tongue flicking in his mouth, both her hands fisting in his hair, taking complete control and attention from what I'd done. Murphy hands me the bag of rope again and I take out the length I'd packed on top.

Leaning down I tie one end on Connor's left ankle and he groans into Erin's mouth causing me to grin. He was already into this. I touch Erin's thigh and she stands. I wind it slowly, so very slowly around Connor's leg, continuing up his knee and over his thigh, then I wind it snugly around his leg where his leg and hip join mimicking a jockstrap. Then I slide it around his hips and loop it twice to anchor it. Then I loop it diagonally across his torso and up over his shoulder and down to wind around his other side, first that crease between leg and hip, looping it under the part around his hips and then down his leg where I tied it to his left ankle, not too tight. He'd be able to walk if Murphy wanted him to. Then I take the second piece of rope and look at Erin, still kissing Connor, he's getting hard.

"On the table baby." I say to Erin and she backs up on the table and Connor grabs her and pushes her down as he moves in between her legs. Before he can enter her however I slap him with the rope. "No." He stops, scowl and looks at me. "Your arse is mine boy, your brother has given it to me." And I grin as he looks at Murphy with a pleading look. Murphy is pursing his lips to try not to laugh but he shakes his head.

"Belong to Mickey for now brother. Do as she says." Connor narrows his eyes at Murphy and I can see his mind swirling with thoughts of revenge on Murphy. And myself I realise as he turns his frown on me.

"Stand there and watch her pleasure herself." I say to him as Erin spreads her legs and starts to play with herself, deliberately being loud for maximum effect. I take the second piece of rope and start to tie it off around Connor's torso, pulling on the diagonal ropes I have there already, framing his pectoral muscles for Murphy and his beautiful cock that is already hard. I can't help kissing it softly as I kneel to tie him some more there. I look over at Murphy as I stand again and he is standing, leaning back against the kitchen sink having finished the dishes as he just stares at his brother. I take another length of rope from the bag and tie Connor's arms properly this time, winding the rope all the way up each arm and then back down to the wrists. I hear Erin groan on the table and Connor's cock jerks.

He wants to fuck Erin while he's tied up I realise but Murphy had asked for his. I move the chair back to behind Connor and push him down. He can't relax because of his bound hands. Now that I've removed the robe tie from around his wrists I tie it around his eyes as a blindfold. "Stay boy." I say to him and listen to him swear at me. I move to Murphy and stand beside him. Erin stills, fingers still inside herself breathing heavily. I lean on Murphy's shoulder and he winds an arm around my waist.

"God Mickey, fuck." He stops speaking and just stares at Connor.

"He should have white or red rope, blue is your colour." I say to him and he jerks and looks at me and just smiles with a nod. And I know that next time we come to visit there will be red or white rope waiting. "Why don't Erin and I leave you with him for a bit?" I ask him quietly so Connor won't hear. But he surprises me by shaking his head.

"Want you to tell us what to do, tell him what to do." He stops and swallows. "I want you to tell him how to fuck me." He says this last bit louder and Connor jerks against his bound arms and groans.

"Well baby, that kind of defeats the purpose of Connor being bound, if he's bound he's yours to do with as you will, but that said I think it would be very sexy if you rode him right in that chair he's sitting on and ate my baby at the same time."

"Fuck, baby yes." Erin says as she starts touching herself again on the table.

"Yes, fuck yes, Murph, brother, please." Connor is pleading with Murphy now, words tumbling over each other as he begs to be allowed to fuck Murphy. Murphy looks at me and just leans in taking my mouth.

"Yes Mickey." He says going to the mattresses to get the lube. When he comes back however I take it from him and I remove Connor's blindfold so he can watch as I prepare Murphy to take him. I make Murphy stand in front of Connor and spread his legs as I push my lubed up fingers inside him, stretching him for Connor's weeping cock. He groans as I push against his prostate a couple of times and takes his cock in hand.

"No Murphy, no touching yourself, Connor is going to make you come without one singe touch on your lovely cock, aren't you Connor?" I question Connor as I keep brushing my fingers over Murphy prostate and it is his turn to groan. Murphy goes to touch himself again and I smack his hand away. "Do I need to tie you too?" I'm firm in my question, I expect him to say no but Connor surprises me.

"Yes, please Mickey, tie my brother to me." I jerk at this statement not expecting anything like it in my wildest dreams. And I feel Murphy clench down on my fingers and know he wants this too.

I maneuver Murphy back and look at him squatting over Connor's prick. Fuck, they're both beautiful, just beautiful. I position Murphy and watch him sink down over Connor, taking him inside. Before he can move however I speak.

"No moving yet Murphy." I don't have any other rope to use to I use his bathrobe tie, looping one around his right wrist and then winding the tie around the back of Connor pulling his arm back so it rests beside Connor's hip and then I tie the other to his left wrist and tie it to the rope around Connor so they are truly bound. The moans that come from the two of them as I finish make me think that this is something new they've discovered together this morning. I step back just looking at them. Connor bound hand and foot, Murphy sitting astride him with Connor's cock inside him and his own hands bound to Connor's hips. They are so beautiful it hurts to look at them.

Erin is sitting up just looking at them as well. They both look back at us. Naked and vulnerable and so very trusting. We know them now and they know us. I step forward again and lay a kiss on Murphy, twining my tongue with his slowly as I reach back and stroke Erin's leg. Then I lean down and kiss Connor the same way before I step back. I drag the table closer so Murphy can lean down and take Erin in his mouth. As he starts to lick and flick at her and her legs spread for him I look at Connor watching with want and need. "Fuck him Connor, fuck him so hard he can't walk straight, he needs this from you today." Connor looks at me and jerks his head. And he obeys.

Watching them is like watching poetry in motion. A cliché perhaps, but accurate. As Erin moans I watch Murphy's cock get redder, harder and wetter as pre-come just drips from it steadily. And then as Connor gets a rhythm he starts to talk to Murphy, words spewing from his mouth like they never have before. English, Russian and Spanish are the only words I recognise. And then Murphy's cock explodes and he nearly screams into Erin's pussy as he eats her even more causing her to come. And then I just watch Connor, he is fucking Murphy as if his life depends on it, his arms flexing behind him as he pushes against the ropes, deliberately pushing against them to arouse himself further. I look at him, he is in his own world but he's struggling at the same time. Murphy has come, Erin has come but he's still pushing to. And suddenly I know what he needs. And it scares the shit out of me. It's not something Erin and I have done before but this is Connor who I would do anything for.

Walking toward him I stand behind his back and wind an arm around his neck. He gasps as I tighten it. "Yes, Mickey, please." It is all he needs to say. I tighten my arm around his neck, slowly and steadily constricting his breathing, and he comes. His hips moving so fast he nearly throws his brother off him. I hold my arm around his neck until he stops thrusting his hips.

Moving to sit down at the table as Erin stays splayed on it and Murphy rests his forehead on the edge and Connor leans over Murphy I just lay my head down on it myself and sit there. After several minutes I stand up and go to Murphy and Connor. I untie Murphy and help him off Connor, he rubs his wrists as he stands and then he leans down and hugs Connor, "Love you Con." He says simply.

"Love you too brother." Connor answers as I start to untie him. I massage his wrists as I do so but know he's going to bruise.

"You shit." I say to him. He looks at me and just grins causing me to roll my eyes at him.

What?" Murphy asks as he starts to get dressed.

"He deliberately bruised himself." I say to him as I bend down to untie Connor's legs. He stands so I can unloop the rope and before I know where I am he pulls me to him and kisses me harshly. There is nothing gentle in his kiss. It is voracious and very nearly violent as Murphy usually is.

"Fuckin' oath I did." Is all he says as he walks toward Murphy and lands the same kiss on him. Then he leaves us both to head to the shower.

"And here I thought he was the only one with no kinks between us." Erin's dry voice penetrates my ire and I sink down in the chair Connor has just vacated as I start to laugh.


	6. Boondock Saints Foursome Chapter 6

Our conversation at dinner is lively. Somehow Murphy and Connor admitting they were brothers has lifted something from them. They're always lively but now they're almost manically so. They talk about growing up, the bar where they spend most of their free time, their friends, their mother. Tellingly they say we can answer the phone from now on if it rings. I shrug at Erin as she looks at me and says okay.

We eat and do the dishes and then we put on our coats to head to the bar where we'd first met. It's Saturday night and they expect a crowd. We've decided on strategy, we'll just be introduced and when people ask questions we'll answer them, but none of us are going to offer information. It's mostly men that they interact with so they're expecting to be congratulated over bagging women who'll share them and each other but Erin and I know any women won't be happy. Why would they? Murphy and Connor are spectacular looking men and they're nice. Despite where they live, they're a catch in any woman's eyes.

It's just sheer luck they're in love with each other and don't exactly walk on the straight and narrow sexually. Other's loss is our gain. As we stop outside the bar we all look at each other. Erin steps up to us all and we hug each other. After a year of this we've worked out how we hug each other at the same time. Then I kiss Connor who is closest to me and he kisses Erin who kisses Murphy who then kisses me. And Connor opens the door to the bar.

They're greeted immediately as they make their way to the bar, I can see the bearded mop-haired guy at the bar that had been there a year ago; he'd tried to hit on me. Murphy orders drinks for us and Connor hugs the guy, who is staring at me like he knows me. Then Connor slips an arm around Erin and myself. "Roc, want you to meet our women, Erin." He hugs Erin as he speaks. "And Mickey." He hugs me as he says my name. "Ladies, this is Rocco." He turns to Murphy as he hands us our drinks and then Murphy leans over the bar.

"Doc, want you to meet our ladies, Erin is the Jameson's girl and Mickey is the tequila girl." He yells this to the old bartender. He looks at both of us before swearing to which everyone laughs and then stutters that it's nice to meet us. Erin smiles and says likewise and I just smile at him. I can feel Rocco still looking at me. But I'm going to make him work for it.

"Know you." He says to me.

"Yeah, Connor just introduced us." I answer back being deliberately obtuse.

"Not it." He answers. "It'll come to me." He lights a smoke. As he expels smoke he asks lazily "Who you with?" I frown at him. Then I jerk my chin at Erin.

"Her." We'd also decided Erin and I weren't going to hide who we were. Rocco narrows his eyes at Erin who is talking with someone else that Murphy has introduced her to. Then he turns back to me. "Ain't what Connor just said." I shrug, that wasn't a question.

Rocco narrows his eyes at me and opens his mouth to ask another question when Connor comes up behind me and leans in kissing the side of my neck. ""How you been Roc? Haven't seen you all week man, work keeping busy?" He winds his arms around my waist and I settle back against him. They start talking and I zone out as I look around the bar.

Then Murphy comes up on my other side as Erin scoots in front of me, she presses a quick kiss to my lips as she slides past and leans on Connor's other side, he winds an arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her hair. And I feel Murphy's arm slide around me and past me to briefly grip Connor's hip before he brings it back to wind around my waist. He leans in and kisses my shoulder as he asks if we want more drinks. I say no, Erin and Connor say yes.

Time passes and I people watch, looking at the women in the bar as they watch us. Some are puzzled, some are curious and a couple are unhappily jealous. I dread the thought of going to the bathroom but need to. I excuse myself and head there alone. Erin is laughing with Rocco and Murphy and Doc. Connor talking to another few guys. As I do my business I hear the door open, expecting trouble I finish quickly and open the door only to run directly into a hard chest. Murphy pushes me back in the stall and flips the lock behind us. "Wanna fuck." Is all he says.

I groan as his mouth takes mine voraciously, he's in that kind of mood. He breaks away kissing and biting down my neck, sucking my flesh as he goes, I know he's going to have me walking out with hickeys. "Here?" I question, knowing from his touch already that yes, he means here. His hands are sliding everywhere, all over me, and in me. I turn around presenting my arse to him as he drags my jeans down after I've undone my belt and the buttons. He pushes them down to mid-thigh and then he is kneeling and his mouth is on my arse.

"No, here." He says as his tongue brushes against me.

'"Fuck Murphy." Is all I can say. He wet's me with his tongue as best he can and then is up spitting in his own hand and then I feel him inside me. I bear down pushing through the pain of him entering me almost dry. He feels so good. And then his hands are on my breasts, pulling on my nipple rings as much as he can through my bra and shirt. He pulls me to him and I hear the bathroom door open. I ignore it however as does Murphy. Before one of his hands travels down to my clit I hear a gasp as whoever has entered hears what we're doing. I hear the door open and close again. Then I'm unaware of anything as Murphy's scandalous fingers manipulate my clit and he bites down harshly on my neck as he comes and I follow him into oblivion. It was fast and nasty and absolutely perfect.

"Mickey, thank you." He says to me several minutes later as we're making ourselves presentable in the stall. I nod at him and he leans in and hugs me. We exit the stall and clean up a bit more and look in the mirror. Murphy is flushed as am I. But I have two hickeys coming up nicely on my neck.

"Shit." I say as I wash my hands and splash water on my face.

"Pretty, sexy." Murphy laughs at me as he nuzzles in behind me. "You're not hurt?" He asks me as he rests his forehead on my shoulder hiding his face from me. I turn around and look at him, putting my hand on his chin, bringing his eyes up to look into mine.

"No, you know I love what you do to me Murphy, if I have a little trouble sitting it only means you made me feel it that much more and you get to wait on me." I smile at him and he smiles back. He always needs that bit of assurance after we're violent with each other. "And I don't mind being a vessel either." I finish with a kiss to his lips and go to walk away but he catches me.

"You weren't a vessel, I was fucking you, I wanted your arse." He stares at me making sure I understand what he's saying. That it was me he'd wanted to fuck in the arse, not Connor. I frown at him as I nod. Murphy sighs. "Mickey, Con and I, we love each other yeah?" I nod again frowning more. "But we love you too, I love you and I love Erin. I have both of you in my heart now too. Not just Con. And he's the same." Murphy finishes as he watches me closely.

"That's why you told us." I say. He nods.

"Yeah, it's like our fridge, I've only ever put pictures of Con on there because he's my heart. But about six months ago it felt right when I put up pictures of you and Erin, you're part of my heart now. Part of Con's." He stops and looks down for a few seconds chewing his lip before he looks back up again, "We've tried to work out when and how to tell you for six months, we had a whole fucking speech planned over dinner. And then I fucking well let it out over breakfast." He sounds disgusted with himself. I can't help but grin though he doesn't grin back.

"Baby," I say and his eyebrows rise. I pause as I realise it's the first time I've called anyone than Erin that. "You don't know how lovely it was for you to tell us. The way you did it was perfect, better than any planned speech. It was so totally you, Murphy and Connor." I lean in and hug him again, just holding him, letting him know I was there, that we were there, all of us.

Murphy eventually pulls away and nods at me. Then he narrow his eyes. "Want to mark us." He says.

"Mark us how?" I ask as we walk to the door and open it. The corridor is deserted and we walk back to the bar.

"A tattoo, the four of us." He answers as we walk back into the main bar. A cheer greets us. "Fuck me." He says as he lowers his head and bites his lip.

"No babe, you fucked me." I say back as I laugh at him. Connor comes to us and hugs Murphy who hugs him back and then he hugs me and pulling back he looks down at my neck seeing the bruises already forming. Shaking his head he looks back at Murphy.

"Just can't help yourself can you brother?" And then he kisses me, long and slow his tongue moving in my mouth, encouraging mine to do the same. After a few minutes we pull back. Erin is there holding Murphy and still kissing him as well. I realise they're making a statement. They're letting everyone know that Erin and I screw both men.

"Thanks, you two sure know how to silence a bar." I snort as Connor looks around and laughs at me.

"Guess so, Doc!" He yells out.

"Another round?" Doc calls back.

"Fuckin' oath." Connor answers dragging me to the bar.

* * *

It is Sunday afternoon and I'm lying on a mattress in Murphy and Connor's apartment reading. Connor is lying with his head in my lap as he smokes absent-mindedly. Erin is napping on the lounge and Murphy is drawing at the kitchen table. He'd woken this morning saying he wanted to draw the design for our tattoo. He'd been working on it all day so far. He wanted something that was us, and that was simple. He was leaning toward a cross of some kind he said. None of us minded that.

Finally he laughs and sets the charcoal down. "Got you, you fucker." He chuckles as he gets up and comes over. "Here, what do you think?" He hands me the paper and goes back to pick up Erin and carry her over to the mattress as she wakes up.

I look at his design. It is beautiful in its simplicity. A cross, four points. With a circle going around the intersecting parts, encompassing all four side of the cross. It was us. The lines weren't straight because we weren't straight, they're curved like a flower petal and the way the design was, it looked like it was actually one fluid line, drawn from point to point until the cross was formed. And the circle was separate. Each time the circle crossed a section of the cross it looped over and then under.

"I love it Murphy. Each section is each one of us, but the circle encompasses a section and the intersection, the circle is uniting all of us, together." I finish as I look at him hoping I've interpreted it correctly.

"Exactly Mickey, exactly." He takes the paper and looks at it again before Erin motions for it. She nods at it and passes it to Connor.

"Where do you want us to have them?" She asks Murphy, this had been his idea, he got to choose.

"Somewhere we can see it when we want." He frowns as he looks Connor and myself over. "Hip maybe?" Connor nods but I shake my head.

"Wrists, we can see it anytime we want and other's will too." I suggest as I look at Murphy.

He nods, "Yeah I like that, but inner wrists." I nod my acceptance as do Erin and Connor.

"Which side then?" Connor asks.

"Left for me and right for you Con, opposite of our other ones." He pauses as he looks at Erin and myself. "Left for Mickey too and right for Erin." I shrug not minding at all and Erin nods too.

"So when then?" I ask.

"Now, Con and I know a place that's open on Sundays." He stands and moves to grab his boots and put them on as Connor moves away to do the same. Erin and I stand as well.

At the tattoo parlor Murphy and Connor are greeted warmly and the artist looks at Murphy's drawing nodding as he explains what he wants and where we're all having them. Somehow I get nominated to be inked first. They decide to manipulate the design so it reaches equidistant points on each of our own individual wrists. Connor's idea. Which necessitates four different transfers as each of us have a different sized wrist. I had no idea it was so detailed, though I should have given the precision of my body piercers over the years.

As I sit there with my wrist being jabbed repeatedly I look at my family, Erin, the other half of my soul as she smiles at me while Murphy and Connor stand on either side of her, holding her while my tattoo is done. Somehow we've managed to find each other amidst the weirdness of the world we live in. Somehow we'll manage, the four of us.

Connor stands beside Erin with his arm around her waist and hooked into Murphy's coat pocket. I grin as I see Murphy's hand snake under his coat and his fingers hook into Connor's jeans. Dirty fucker couldn't resist touching his brother's skin whenever he could get away with it I knew. "We need to go dancing." I hear Connor murmur to Erin and Murphy as they stand watching me get my tattoo. Erin grins back at them as she nods and I grimace and shake my head though she pointedly annoys me. Fuck is all I can think. "Want to show us all off." Connor finishes as the tattooist wipes my wrist before he tapes it and I exchange places with Erin.

"Yes brother. Murphy nods.

"Yeah me too." Erin nods as well. I groan. Loudly. They ignore me again.

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror that evening. I feel like an idiot. Erin had made me buy hot pants. I was wearing them with my one pair of heeled boots and a leather vest. I was going to freeze my arse off. Thankfully I could wear my overcoat to and from the club the other three had insisted on dragging me to.

Turning I look at Erin, she is in a short stretchy skirt and like me I know she's left off underwear. "Gonna need to be careful getting out of the taxi." I say to her sarcastically. They've pushed my buttons tonight and I'm feeling pissy. Erin knows I hate to dance in public.

"I'll be fine baby," She's deliberately ignoring my mood I know; otherwise we'd already be having a knockdown drag out fight – which we have had on occasion I must admit. "I'll be wearing my coat then anyway." I snort and try to tug my pants down over the globes of my butt. Unsuccessfully. So I grab my coat and put it on. Erin had banished Murphy and Connor to the pub, we were to get ready and meet them there and go on to the club.

We take the keys that we'd been given this afternoon and leave the apartment; kitchen light still burning. At the bar Murphy and Connor greet us both with kisses. I decline to get rid of my coat as does Erin though for different reasons I have no doubt. I surprise Doc by simply reaching across the bar and grabbing the tequila and pouring four shots that I down myself. Then I pull money out of my pocket and push it across the bar only for it to be pushed back.

"Anyone who can drink four shots like that and still stand gets them on the house. Fuck arse!" He finishes. I shake my head and laugh as the liquor courses through my system. I need the Dutch courage though I probably won't have more than one more drink tonight.

As we leave about an hour later Rocco comes in. Murphy and Connor hug him goodbye and he jerks his head at Erin and I as well. I nod at him and Erin kisses his cheek. I roll my eyes at her. "Suck up." I mutter and she laughs at me.

"More flies with honey baby." Is all she answers. We pile into the taxi. I sit between Murphy and Connor and Erin sits on Connor's lap. She deliberately wiggles on it and he groans and buries his face in her neck, kissing and licking at her. I feel Murphy try to slide a hand under my coat and I slap him away. It is without a doubt the first time I've ever declined either of the MacManus'. Suddenly Murphy's hand is on the back of my neck, pulling me to him harshly.

"You think you can fuckin' deny me Mickey?" I raise my eyebrow at Murphy in the dark light of the taxi even as I push back on his hand, making him work for me.

"You want me tonight Murphy MacManus, you or your brother, you'll have to work for it. Same goes baby." I say to Erin. I hear her curse behind me and Connor ask her what's wrong.

"She's acting like a fucking child is what's wrong." Oh ho, someone is getting pissy in return I think. Good. If I had to freaking dance, then I was dragging my bad mood with me and them along for the ride. I scramble out of the taxi first and wait for the others to pay and exit. I've got my hands in my pockets and am dreading getting out of my coat. I look at the line-up to the club raising my eyebrows as I realise it's a gay nightclub. And a leather oriented one. My outfit was actually going to be tame.

Still, I was the one with experience here and I'd be damned if I was going to wait in line for an hour. I look around and shelve my bad mood for the time being figuring out how to get inside quickly. I wander up toward the bouncers making like I'm not paying attention to them. I've unbelted my coat, I can tell immediately that the head bouncer isn't gay, the other one is checking out the guys, the head guy is looking at the women's legs. Suddenly I'm thankful Erin forced the hot pants on me. I toss him a smile saying "Hey." Then I turn my back to him and I slip my overcoat off my shoulders and shake it out making sure I keep my back to him. Even from several feet away I hear his inhalation. Then I walk slow and steady back down to where Erin, Murphy and Connor are standing.

"You guys need to hold hands." I say to them firmly. Connor looks back at the guy watching me and immediately takes Murphy's hand, leaning in to kiss his cheek. And Erin follows suit on his other side. Allowing me to look like I'm with them but not attached. Murphy is still looking at me however. He reaches for me but I step back and directly into the head bouncer who had followed me back down the line.

"Pleasurable show sweetheart, free admission for a kiss." He smiles at me as people in the line complain. I turn and grin at him.

"For all of us?" I ask.

"No, that would cost you a lap dance or a bump and grind." He laughs at me as he pulls me forward assuming I'll go. And I will, I lean up as he leans down and his mouth is on mine. It does nothing for me however though he is expert. His tongue brushes mine and then flicks over my lip piercing. He pulls back and then drops a kiss on my lip piercing directly. "That all you've got pierced?" I shake my head. "Where the fuck have you been all my life?" He questions half seriously. I smile at him and shrug. He sighs and motions us forward despite the grumblings in the queue. I get in free, Erin and Murphy and Connor have to pay.

Murphy is pissed at me I can tell, Connor is not happy but not mad and Erin is sanguine as always when it comes to me acting out. "Cool it." I say to Murphy as we check our coats. "I got us in without waiting in line like I wanted." Suddenly his mouth is on mine, he pushes me up against the wall beside the coat doorway and mouth fucks me into oblivion.

When he pulls back he wipes his mouth and then motions to Connor, "You too Con, get rid of the fucker's taste." Connor nods and kisses me as well. I am breathless when they finish and Erin laughs at me which darkens my mood again. The music changes suddenly, reminding me we were at a dance club. I was going to have to dance around other people. Fuck. I wipe my mouth and walk away from them, getting lost in the crowd on the dance floor.

They'd see me soon enough. I stand there for several seconds letting the music wash over me. I did love to dance but had been cured of public dancing when I'd stripped. Though it sure taught me how to dance for the greatest impact. I started to move to the music, not paying attention to anyone around me. I danced the way I'd stripped, like my hips were not connected with the rest of my body. I let them lift, tilt, swivel, jerk and rotate without reason. I kept my eyes half closed the better to shut out others around me. Like always a circle forms around me, giving me space. A woman came up and tried to keep up with my movements but she dropped by the wayside. Then a couple of guys gave it a shot, they were obviously a couple and they could dance, but they still couldn't keep up.

I knew Erin wouldn't be out anytime soon, she had never been able to keep up with me. And then a pair of arms encircles my waist and grab my hips pulling me back on them. I recognise him immediately and lean back against him without looking. His hands are scandalous as they move over me and I feel his hard cock on my arse. Then he surprises me by grabbing an arm and pushing me away. I turn and stare back at him, challenging him to move with me.

And he does. He matches me perfectly, keeping up with every move I complete. And he takes my bad mood. That I'm dancing in public and that I have a partner who can keep up with me is another gift they're giving us. Suddenly he is close again and hooking his arms around me, pulling me tight against him as he takes my mouth again. I feel his hands fist in my hair and then wind down my back. They slide under my hot pants and he moans in my mouth when he realises they're all I'm wearing. "Fuck Mickey." He says. I pull back and smile at him.

"Thank Erin." He nods.

"Oh I will, don't you worry lass." And then I feel her body against my back. Warm and soft and female. She pushes me into Connor. Her hips grind, into mine making sure I can feel his hard cock. Connor pulls one hand out of my pants and pushes it against Erin's mound and she moans in my ear. Then I feel added pressure and know Murphy is there too. He pushes on Connor and his arms reach around Connor and I right there on the dance floor and grab Erin, pulling us altogether in time to the music. I am blissfully sandwiched between my three favourite people in the world. Then I feel Connor's hands between us.

"My turn tonight." He says to me as he takes his cock out of his jeans and somehow manages to turn me around without exposing himself in full to those on the dance floor that are looking at us. We still have a circle of space around us as other dancers watch our free show. He pushes up behind me, his arms caging me even as Erin brackets me from the front. They lean over my shoulders and kiss each other and I feel Murphy pull my hair back and stretch me so he can kiss me over Connor's shoulder. And then he pulls Connor back in for an absolutely filthy kiss as well. I smile as I hear even over the music, Connor's moan of pleasure.

Then Erin pulls me to her and kisses me as well. I sink into her, our mouths melding as I feel someone's hands at my arse, dragging my pants down, still surrounded by the crush of people on the floor. The circle of space around us had narrowed down. Public and yet anonymous. I moan into Erin's mouth as Connor's cock pushes into my pussy from behind. I'm already wet for him. He clasps his arms around myself and Erin and starts to rock himself slowly. Erin pushes me back onto Connor and suddenly I see Murphy move into my line of sight. He brackets Erin so we're surrounded by our Irish. I feel Erin's hands on my hips jerk and I grin suddenly realising Murphy is fucking her too.

She moans and looks at me in pleasure. I find my hands moving to her breasts, teasing her nipples. Connor is running his hands over mine, up under my vest. I push under Erin' shirt and find Murphy has beat me to it. He leans over and kisses me again and I put my hands back on Connor. Somehow I find myself travelling toward an orgasm, in the most public of places, the four of us are fucking. And enjoying it. I lean back on Connor and put my arms up around his neck as his head drops down on my shoulder.

His cock feels amazing in my pussy, hot and warm. It's throbbing as he moves back and forward in tiny movements so he's not noticed. As I clench around him in orgasm I feel him throb and harden even more before he releases inside me. My legs are shaking but I keep my feet. We keep dancing, perfectly in rhythm as we'd been from the moment he stepped onto the dance floor as his cock slowly softens inside me while we watch Murphy fuck Erin into oblivion as well. I smile at her as I watch her face turn blissful as she reaches her own orgasm and then Murphy follows closely behind. Connor pulls out and back a little to tuck himself away; then he quickly pulls my hot pants up. "Love you in these Mickey, tell me you'll wear them for us again?" He says as he strokes his hands over my hips.

I turn to face him and cup his face in my hands. "Since you asked me so nicely Connor, I'd love to. Maybe next time I rope you?" I ask him, speaking in his ear so he can hear me. Oh yes, he likes that if the shudder that rips through him is any indication.

"Nothing else but them." He says in return when he opens his eyes and looks at me. "And I want to watch Murphy fuck you when you rope me again too." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You want me to tie you down and then you want me to screw Murphy?" I ask. Connor merely nods. And I get it. He wants us to tease him. I grin. "We can do that, got a preference for Erin?" Connor nods and whispers in my ear. I pull back and hug him even as I laugh. "Can we please go the fuck home now? Have we danced enough?" I know I'm whining. But I want to fuck Murphy and Erin tonight as well and I want to be at home to do it.


	7. Boondock Saints Foursome Chapter 7

Two months later I pull my vehicle into the train station. I'm alone as Erin always works late on a Thursday. I lock the car and head inside to wait for Murphy and Connor's train. It's weird, them coming to visit and at the same time it feels right. We should be sharing our space with them. It's where a real relationship would lead and we've all decided that we want a relationship.

We've cleaned out some drawer space in our bedroom for them and space in the bathroom. I'd already bought their toiletries and told them they didn't need to bring those. As we were looking to alternate visits it's easier if they just have a set here like we do in their apartment. And for them we'd stocked up on alcohol. The cigarettes I refused to buy. Their train is on time. I watch people get off looking for them. And finally they step off, all long legs and lean bodies wrapped in their pea coats. Their sunglasses sit on top of their head as they're inside.

I stand and wait for them to work their way over to me. Murphy drops their single duffle that he's carrying and scoops me up into a kiss that is all tongue and hands that scrape over my body. Then as he lets me go Connor replaces him. I smile into his mouth as he licks my lip piercing before breaking away. "Hello boys." I say to them.

"Mickey, s'good to be here." Connor answers me. Murphy nods and grabs their duffle again.

"Did you manage to change your shifts around?" I ask as I turn and walk toward the exit with them falling in on either side of me. They'd been scheduled morning shifts next week and had been trying to switch them to evening so they could stay until Tuesday.

"Sure did." Murphy answers. They stop and stare at my vehicle. It makes me fully aware that they just don't know what our lives are like here. While we don't live in a small rural town, it is not exactly metropolitan either. It's very much an equine community and my vehicle reflects my work. Erin and I had never bothered getting non-work vehicles though maybe we should revise that with the way Murphy and Connor are looking at my truck.

"Shotgun." Connor suddenly calls the passenger side. But Murphy surprises him by just smiling. Connor frowns at him but he doesn't explain. I unlock the door and watch Murphy's fine arse slide in followed by Connor. Then I put their duffle in the back and get in the driver's side. Murphy immediately takes my mouth again in a kiss and Connor groans as he understands why Murphy is glad to be in the middle.

Murphy pulls away and leans back on Connor who slips an arm around him. "Thank you for having us Mickey." He says with a wicked smile. "I'm looking forward to fucking you and Erin in every room in your house, especially that bathtub you always mention." I narrow my eyes at him and point.

"Don't you lay a fucking finger on me until we're home and inside, I don't need an accident Murphy MacManus." He simply continues to grin and makes no promise at all. Of course I hadn't expected him to. But still he manages to misbehave anyway. I shake my head as I watch him feel up Connor who is groaning like a whore as he pushes toward his brother. Murphy has pushed Connor back against the door and is kissing and licking at his neck while his hands rove over Connor's torso. Then I hear a clink and glance over to see him opening Connor's pants.

Shaking my head I squirm in my seat. I find myself thinking Murphy needs a spanking and that I should tell Erin what he'd done and let her have at him. In fact, I glance over. Yes. He definitely needed to face Erin's crop. While Connor is roped so he can't do anything but watch. I purse my lips as I pull into the driveway mulling it over. The trick will be to get Murphy to stand still long enough to work it out. I sit in the truck with Murphy still going at Connor. He's jerking him off hard and fast.

The garage door opens and I pull the truck inside and switch it off. I wait for the garage door to close before I move. Then I let myself out of the truck and grab their duffle taking it inside with me I leave them to their fun knowing they'll find their way inside soon enough. In our room I unpack their clothes and shove the duffle in the wardrobe for them to pack and take home. The rope I put on the floor of the wardrobe so it's easy to get at. It's a bright, beautiful red colour that I know will look lovely on Connor's skin.

I'm back in the kitchen when they stumble in from the garage. They're looking around all at once even as they go to remove their coats. I push cups of coffee at them. Connor takes his with a thank you and blows on it before he sips it. "Want us to take our shoes off lass?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Not unless they're dirty or wet, then you leave them in the mud room that you just came through." I answer.

"How about a tour then?" Murphy asks me as he warms his hands, hands that had just jerked off his brother in my fucking truck while I drove.

"Sure thing." I answer and take them through our home. Dining room, living room, two offices all downstairs with the mud room and kitchen. I decide to show them the basement later. Upstairs there are three bedrooms and baths. I save our bedroom for last knowing it's what they want to see most. "And here's our room, hope you like our mattress." It's a king size one and the bed is high. "How long since you've slept in a regular bed?" I ask them curiously.

"That'd be since we left home lass, and that were when we were just twenty. So it'd be going on twelve years now." I shake my head at them.

"Lazy brats." I say without any heat. They just laugh at me and Murphy goes to the mattress and dives on it rolling around. I laugh at his antics, and then find myself breathless as Connor grabs me and throws me on the bed on top of Murphy. I find myself between them before I know where I am.

"No." I stop them from going any further. "Our first time here needs to be with Erin."

"I'm here baby, don't stop." I turn and see her standing there in her work clothes. I can smell her from the bed. She smiles and heads to the bathroom. "I need a shower. Feel free to continue while I do that." She speaks. I feel Connor's weight shift and know he's going to follow her to the shower. I give thought to joining them when Murphy moves under me.

"How much did I piss you off in the truck Mickey?" He asks me quietly. I ponder as I look down at him, sharp cheekbones, narrowed eyes, those two moles. Why did I like the smaller one, the one near his nose more than the one near his lip? I lean down and kiss both of them before I sit up.

"A great deal Murphy. So much so you need to be punished." I say to him as I sit on his cock feeling it harden beneath me.

"Any punishment you give me Mickey, I will gladly accept." He says with that wicked grin again. I smile back at him and something in my smile make him uneasy as his smile slowly fades.

"Oh I won't be the one punishing you Murphy. My baby will do that." I lean down to kiss him, winding my hands through his hair and grasping his head to pull him back up so he is sitting. Then I pull his shirt up and over his shoulders. I push him flat again and sit up smiling. "My baby will be the one who doles out the punishment to you." I grin flat-out this time as he stops smiling altogether. I can tell I've made him uneasy and he is right to feel that way.

"An apology wouldn't be sufficient then?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"You can try, but it's not me you have to apologise to now Murphy." I push myself off him and get off the bed, moving around it I unlace his boots and take them off along with his socks. Then I watch as he unbuckles his belt and pushes his loose jeans down along with his boxers. I hear Connor and Erin in the bathroom and glance over at it. "You're welcome to join them if you'd wish." I say to him.

Murphy shakes his head. "I'm exactly where I want to be Mickey."

"Suck-up." I mutter back at him. I watch his grin flash across his face.

"Well, Con pointed out to me how rude I was to you, I feel I should make amends." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Amends how?" I ask wondering if he'll pick up on my thoughts or if I can slip what I want right past him. If he agrees before he realises then he won't go back on agreement, even if I've tricked it out of him.

"That would be for you to decide Mickey." Murphy smiles at me again and strokes his cock, he's in our bed fully naked and expecting to come. But I'm feeling contrary. I climb on the bed, straddling Murphy, sitting back on his thighs so he can continue to touch himself. I do love when I can watch him and Connor with each other or on their own.

"It would be entirely what I decide Murphy?" I ask quietly as I watching his hand on his cock stroking languidly.

"Yes Mickey." He answers quietly.

"Hmm, okay then, let me think." I'm lying I know exactly what I'm going to extract from Murphy. But I'm nervous. It will give me power over him and I'm damn sure he'll extract the same promise from me some time in the future. "You," I lean down and kiss Murphy's chest, my tongue flicking a nipple. "And your cock need to obey me in every way, for the next twenty-four hours." I sit back and look down at Murphy. He is looking at me with a look of disquiet. His gaze flicks to the bathroom and I hear Connor and Erin laughing and moaning together.

"Just you Mickey?" He looks back at me and asks me.

"Just me baby. I'll make it good for you I promise. Eventually." I smile at him as I pause before saying eventually. And that somehow reassures Murphy. Because the smile I get in return is just filled with wicked filthy promise.

"You'll make sure Con and Erin know that I'm yours for the next day?" He asks me as his hands slide up my thighs. I'm still dressed while he is now completely naked.

"Oh yes baby, I'll let them know."

Murphy grins at me, silly man. "Then I agree to be yours for the next twenty-four hours. Counting from," He looks around for a clock and picks up my alarm clock, turning it toward us. Eight fifteen PM." He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Is that acceptable Mickey?" I smile as I nod at him. Then I smack his hands away from his cock.

"No coming until I say so." He freezes and looks up at me in horror.

"What, no fucking way!" He nearly yells at me as his hands return to his cock, almost in defense of what I'd just said. I laughed as I bat them away again.

"You're mine for the next twenty-four hours Murphy, your orgasms are mine as well, you gave yourself to me, you have to do what I say, when I say and how I say." I answer him as I watch him carefully. I doubt he's gone without an orgasm for more than eight or so hours since he'd first discovered them. Both Murphy and Connor were incredibly sexual creatures.

He looks me over and when his eyes meet mine I see the realisation dawn in his eyes. Realisation that doing what I say is sexual, not something like 'make me breakfast' and I can see he's nervous. We're both dominant people. Inside the bedroom and out. And Murphy has never truly given control over to anyone I expect other than Connor and then not often I would say.

Murphy does not have that need to give control over that Connor has inside him, the need to be immobilised and told what do to, when to do it, how to do it. Neither do I. But that didn't mean I didn't like to take control now and then. And my doing it to Murphy this was only ensuring he'd reciprocate some time in the near future.

Slowly, so slowly I know he'd either looking for a way out or just wanting to piss me off again Murphy moves his arms, spreading them out at his side so he is lying on the bed with his arms spread-eagled. And then he looks up at me mutinously. "I won't beg you know Mickey." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You're challenging me Murphy? Now? When I have control over your cock for the next day?" I ask him incredulously. He looks at me and his lips thin as he realises what I'd said. I had control over his cock. And I realise he's truly uncomfortable.

So I back off.

"It's okay," I smile down at him as I lean down and kiss him. "Apology accepted Murphy, now go shower with Erin and Connor, I'll reheat dinner." I climb off the bed and move out of the bedroom and downstairs before he can speak.

I'm downstairs and have set the table when they enter, all three of them looking very well sexed up. I grin at them and start to serve the stew Erin had made before work and let simmer all day. Our conversation is lively like it always is, jumping from subject to subject without rhyme or reason. I have a couple of house calls to make tomorrow but Erin has the day off and we both have the weekend off as well as Monday barring emergencies.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Erin asks Connor as we clear the table. I shake my head at her and she looks at me.

"They haven't seen the basement." I answer her unasked question. And she grins.

"Well boys," she jerks her head toward a door. "Head on down and pick a movie for us to watch." They frown at her but she just jerks her head and they open the door hesitantly and walk down the stairs. The light illuminating the stairs comes on when the door is open. Tossing a look back over at us they both walk downstairs. Erin and I stand waiting in silence for the remarks we know we'll hear. About two minutes pass and suddenly feet are heard on the stairs.

"Fuck!" Connor shouts as he comes and grabs us both in a massive hug. "Fuck, you two are fucking awesome!" And he is gone again, downstairs. This time we hear him exclaiming. "Charlie! Clint! Bruce!"

I chuckle, "Go on baby, I've got this, you've worked all day." I kiss Erin softly and she returns my kiss. She looks at me for a few seconds letting me know she knows something is bothering me but she knows I'll tell her when I want to. I smile back, it's so good to have someone who knows when something is wrong but doesn't push you before you're ready to talk about it. I hear Connor thanking Erin profusely and she laughs as she says for Connor to thank me as I was the movie fan. I grin as Connor yells up at me.

"Thank you Mickey my darling, from the bottom of my heart."

"You're most welcome Connor." I shout back down. I hear Erin telling them to put the movie on, I wouldn't mind and I yell down for them to start it. I shut the door so the light from the stairs doesn't distract from the cinema experience I'd arranged in the basement. When I've cleaned the kitchen though I don't go downstairs. I can't settle. I'm about to take a bath when the work phone rings. We've got two lines, work and home and we have different coloured phones for each one and we keep them littered everywhere. I pick up the white one. "Mickey Esteban." I answer. I listen and then tell the horse stud I'm on my way. Hanging up I debate interrupting the movie and decide not to. I pick up the work phone again and direct it to our message service and then leave a note on the fridge for Erin, Murphy and Connor and I head upstairs to change. When I'm back down I grab my outer gear from the mudroom and then move into the garage.

When I'm on my way to the stud, I admit to myself I'm glad to get out of the house. Murphy had bothered me before. His hesitation had implied a lack of trust in me and that had hurt me. I knew I was being stupid and that he and Connor did both love and trust us. But, something lingered. Maybe a holdover from my childhood, I wasn't sure. All I knew was I was grateful to have this time to myself. When I was at the stud I took care of the gelding with colic. And then I received another call and was on my way there too. That handled I still deliberately delayed heading home by going to the office and updating my files.

When I looked at the clock it was nearly four am and I was tired but pleasantly so. I decided to treat myself to an early breakfast and so went to the all night diner I frequented. I was greeted warmly and sat at the counter talking to Lynne, the waitress. When their phone rang I didn't even register it until it was pushed down to me. "It's Erin." I smile, she had often tracked me down here.

"Hey baby." I greet her as I take a long drink of juice.

"Hey baby," She returns. "Have you ordered yet?"

"No, just about to, why?" I ask her as I drink more juice.

"Want some company?" Her tone is hesitant, she knows I'd needed some alone time or I would have been down watching the movie with her and Murphy and Connor immediately.

I think for several seconds, doing an internal check of myself. I felt okay. "Sure, be nice should I order for everyone now or wait?" I hear her ask Murphy and Connor and then hear a scuffle as the phone changes hands.

"Mickey?"

"Yes Murphy." I answer as I smile at the background noise of Connor still trying for the phone.

"Do they have pancakes with caramelised bananas and maple syrup?" I grin, it was a breakfast we usually shared in the city.

"They do, I can order all of us exactly what we'd have in Boston if you want."

"Oh yes please lass, we'll be on our way." The phone hangs up and I shake my head as I hang the diner one up too. I place the order for all of us ignoring the Lynne's curiosity, I often ordered for Erin, but no one else. I also tell her what other drinks to bring when everyone arrives to save the trouble and I go to grab a booth, the shift workers nearby will be finishing soon and booths will be at a premium.

Erin, Murphy and Connor arrive just before the shift workers and they all kiss me thoroughly. I can tell they've been at each other half the night just from the look of them. Then Erin and Connor slide in across from me and Murphy beside me. This is a departure from the usual. I raise my eyebrow at Murphy and he looks evenly at me. "Want to apologise." I frown at him but say nothing as our drinks are delivered. I can see Lynne looking at Murphy and Connor and practically drooling as she hears them thank her politely. I shake my head and roll my eyes at Erin who grins at me.

"What the fuck for?" I'm irritable now, my worked for good mood leaking away like a flat tyre.

"For not trusting you." I snort.

"Murphy, I'm well aware you trust me, I'm also well aware that you like to be violent and I love that too, you just happen to be a little more vanilla than I thought is all." I know I've pissed him off by saying that, if there is one thing Murphy doesn't like to be thought of, is that he's less adventurous than any of us, even Connor. To be honest I'd done it deliberately. I wanted to push his buttons. Erin sighs and looks at me.

"Can't help yourself can you?" I smile and shake my head.

"You know I hate honey baby." I answer her. Connor laughs as he gets the joke and Murphy just looks like he wants to smack all of us. "Oh for the love of God and all that's holy. Fine!" I exclaim with irritation. Murphy is pouting like a fucking child. "I accept your humble apology Murphy MacManus." I say formally. But it's too late and if I'm being honest I'm kind of glad, I needed for Murphy to be rough with me when we got home, it would centre me.

Just then Lynne comes over with our meals and we dig in. I feel a foot stroke up my leg and look down to see Connor feeling me up and then I notice that Erin is feeling him up. "Christ you two." I mutter as I nearly choke with laughter on my food.

"What?" Murphy asks as he looks at me irritated. I jerk my head and he glances under the table and frowns himself. "Is that okay here?" He asks. I shrug.

"They're doing it regardless." He continues to eat as do I and Erin and Connor though they're slower. As we're finishing our meal Lynne calls to me that I have a phone call. "Fuck." I say. I can tell already it's going to be one of those days. I slide over Murphy and his hands palm my arse as it passes in front of his face. When I answer the phone I already know I'm heading back out. I say I'm on my way and turn to find them all standing there.

"Need a hand?" Erin questions me. I shake my head.

"Nah, stay with Murph and Con." I answer as I pull out money to pay for breakfast. I hand it to Erin and buss her cheek then Murphy and Connor and leave them again. I'm in the truck and just calling to the message service again with the in-vehicle phone when Murphy knocks on the passenger door. I frown as I lean across to unlock it. "What?" I ask but then have to speak to the message service. Murphy gets in the truck as I speak to them and buckles his seatbelt. Ignoring him I put the message service on speaker and then start the truck and back out. I toot to Erin and Connor as they come out of the diner and wave to us and I'm off.

When I've finished talking to the message service I look over at Murphy. "This is going to be boring as shit for you, you know." He shrugs.

"I've always wanted to see you work, it won't be boring. I like learning new things." I shrug as well and drive to the farm that had called me. "Is it always like this for you and Erin then?" He asks me after some minutes.

"Goes by season for me. I'm either really really busy or just enough to keep me busy. Erin being a domestic pet vet is fairly steady with her side of it, but not many emergencies. Murphy nods and we fall back into silence. A comfortable one though I realise with a smile.

"I like this country." Murphy says softly. "Reminds me of home." I frown as I look at the countryside becoming visible as dawn breaks. It is green and lush and it would remind Murphy of home.

"Yeah, I can see the similarities." I answer as I turn off onto the farm road. I bypass the house and head straight to the barn, pulling around and reversing in toward the doors. Then I switch off the engine and get out with Murphy following. "Don't get in my way and watch out for shit." I say as I point to the ground. Murphy adroitly bypasses some horse droppings and stops when I do to grab my kit. Leaving the tailgate down I head into the barn.

As I see to the mare, I'm aware of Murphy standing on the other side of the stall. I can tell the family who own the farm are curious but they don't say anything and I know they won't until I'm finished. When I finish seeing to the mare they take me to wash up and Murphy follows silently.

"Warm drink before you head back?" Tom asks quietly. I nod, I always have a hot chocolate with them before I return to town.

"Murphy, Tom, Tom, Murphy." I say nodding to each of them. They shake hands and I see Murphy sizing Tom up distrustfully and I smile to myself. He was going to go ape shit when he met Tom's son. As we leave the barn Murphy and I get in the truck to drive back up to the house, Tom stands on the running board. When we're there Tom's son Hunter comes out.

"Mickey!" He greets me with a hug that I return and we grin at each other. I hear a faint growl and turn to Murphy.

"Murphy, meet Tom's son Hunter, Hunter meet my friend Murphy." I let go of Hunter and step to Murphy brushing a kiss over his cheek. Hunter's enthusiasm doesn't dim.

"Murphy, it's great to meet you, Mickey is the best." Murphy can't help but crumble under Hunter's enthusiasm.

"Hunter is studying to be an equine vet as well. He's going to be working with me in the summer." I say and I nearly laugh as Murphy's growl emanates from his chest again. We go inside and I introduce Murphy to the rest of Tom's family. They're one of the few families that had accepted me into their home without any hesitation, right from the beginning. Added to Hunter's following me around with a crush combined with a sheer exuberant love of horses from the get go and we'd developed a close relationship over the years.

When we've finished our hot chocolate and are in the truck heading home Murphy sighs. "You've really the professional face here in the community Mickey, you and Erin." I nod. "What the fuck do you see in us then?" He questions me abruptly.

"Oh I don't know, you're both funny, smart, speak several languages, don't want us for our money, like each other but still want to have sex with us, you make us laugh, you make us come, you both know your shit." I pull over and stop putting the truck in gear. "Why did you come with me this morning?" I ask in return.

"Wanted to see you in your element, missed you last night, wanted to make sure you aren't still fucking pissed at me." I smile and shake my head at him.

"No, not still pissed at you, Vanilla." I say after a pause. "Kinda like that, suits you. You've got this vanilla essence about you for all your dark, pouty, broody looks." I can barely hold my laugh in check and can't hold the squawk in check as Murphy's hands flash out and haul me across the bench seat to him. I straddle his lap and settle myself down on him. "Yes Murphy?" I question lightly.

"Take that back." He says to me quietly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Take what back exactly?" I lean down and kiss the side of his neck slowly, nipping just enough at his jugular to make him feel it, just the way he likes.

"Pouty, 'M not pouty." He says to me, kissing my neck in return. I smile against his skin.

"But you are Murphy and you're so pretty when you pout at us or Con." I continue kissing him and feel his hands slide up my back under my coat even as he moves his mouth to mine, tongue flicking my lip piercing before he kisses me properly. He pulls back as I nip at his lip as well. "Let's go home." I say before he can object further to being called pouty.

"Yes, wanna see you rope Con again and fuck you while he watches." Murphy says decidedly as he palms himself in his jeans. I sigh wondering if he remembers that I've not had any sleep tonight but don't say anything. I'm not actually tired at the moment anyway.

"So will you wear my hot pants for me then Murphy, you've got a spectacular butt, I'd love to see you prancing around in them, bet your brother would too…" I trail off and can't resist looking over at him knowing what I'm going to see.

"The fuck? Mickey what the fuck?" He questions me in horror. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck have you done with my Mickey?" He looks at me in horror but I keep a stern face though it costs me. Inside I'm laughing my arse off.

"But you've got such a sweet arse Murphy, you'd look so hot, like a really cute little bottom boy. Bet Con would get off on it." I say slyly to him. Backing as far away from me in the truck as he can Murphy points a finger at me in utter seriousness.

"Stay the fuck away from me with those fucking things, not fucking wearing them, don't even fucking think it." I look over at him and raise an eyebrow making like I'm going to try to convince him but he interrupts me. "No fucking way Mickey, no fucking way." I can see the absolute denial in his face but I manage to keep my cool until we're at home and I've gotten out of the truck and I'm taking off my boots in the mud room. I notice Murphy doing the same.

It's only when I'm in the kitchen that I finally break down in laughter. It rolls out of me as I find myself leaning on the centre island with tears rolling down my face, every time I calm down and wipe my eyes I look up at Murphy who is looking at me like I'm crazy and I start to laugh again.

Finally when I've laughed so much my sides are splitting in pain I managed to calm down. I notice Murphy leaning on the countertop across from me and watching me rather like a bug under a microscope. Fuck I think. "Fuck." I say aloud and before I can to anything he moves. But not like I'm expecting. He is slow as he bends down and takes off his socks and then pulls his shirts off over his head, not bothering with any buttons. Then he unbuckles his belt, all the while looking at me.

Instead of his pants just dropping he slowly pulls the belt from his jeans until it's dangling by one hand. "Fuck." I say again and the smile the crawls across Murphy's face this time promises nothing but painful pleasure.

"Eventually Mickey my darling." He promises me. Letting his jeans fall he pushes his boxers down until he is standing before me naked and aroused. I drink him in. He's in my kitchen for once, morning light floods it leaving Murphy in stark over exposed detail like a photograph almost. Everything stands out in detail, his skin. The scars on it. His tattoos. His sprinkling of chest hair, those gorgeous long legs that I can never watch enough. His nimble fingers that just play me like a freaking banjo at times. And his eyes, alert, sexual, focused and needing. "Strip." He orders me.

It's on the tip of my tongue to refuse, simply because I'm still feeling snarky and want to see what will happen, but he knows me too well and reads that I'm about to. And he is there, belt around my neck and pulled tight before I can say anything. "You've had your fun at my expense Mickey, now it's my turn. Strip." He repeats his order.

"My hair." He looks behind me and as he loosens the belt to free my hair that's being pulled I strike pushing up off the centre island and pulling back. I'm fighting from an awkward position but I'll be fucked if he's not going to work for it. It's part of us, he needs to take and I need to force him to take me. The belt tightens incredibly and I gasp but before he can loosen it I manage to get an elbow up and jab him in the solar plexus causing him to lose his breath. Against his will his hand on the belt lets go and I'm free.

Before he can grab me again I flick the belt back and have moved around the counter into his arms. I push him back on the counter top and his mouth is on mine, ravishing me. Then he pushes me back, breath heaving as he looks at me. "I fucking said strip." Before I can do or say anything, hands are on my shoulders pulling my shirt off. Connor.

"Your woman is still sleeping Mickey, she was rather grumpy with me when I tried to wake her, you don't mind if I join in do you?" His continuing to disrobe me tells me he's joining in whether I want him to or not. But with the violence I can feel zapping the room I'm almost certain Connor being here with us is a good thing this morning.

"No I don't mind Connor, Murphy wants to fuck, I think you should oblige him." I say quietly only to watch Murphy shake his head.

"Not getting out of it Mickey, you owe me." His hand grabs the belt I'd left dangling around my neck again and pulls it holding me still as Connor undresses me. Then he turns me, pushing me against the centre island. "Check her." His words are soft and punctuated by a kiss I can see reflected in the glass cabinets in front of me. I can see them, Murphy's hand on the belt making sure I stay in place. His other hand holding Connor around the neck as he takes a kiss Connor will always give willingly and Connor's arms looped around his waist holding Murphy to him.

"Should we rope Connor so he can watch like he wants?" I question as I see Connor push needfully into Murphy's arms. I realise they probably haven't been together since they arrived yesterday afternoon apart from when Murphy jerked him off in my truck which is what started this little game between us.

"Yes." Connor breaks away to look at Murphy. And Murphy scowls down at me.

"I will get you Mickey." He's telling me he'll still get me on my own which I already damn well know.

"Promises promises." I say sarcastically to him. Before he can swear at me I continue, "Your brother needs you Murphy." He looks at Connor and no words leave his lips.

"Where's the rope?" He turns to me, still keeping hold of the belt.

"Downstairs." I lie. His rope is upstairs, mine is downstairs. For the first time since they've arrived I head down to the basement. "Did Erin show you the rest of the basement?" I ask as I walk downstairs hearing them follow.

"No." Murphy answers behind me. I nod and repress a shake as I feel his fingers ghost over the belt dangling down my back now.

Heading past the theatre room, laundry, boiler and generator room I come to the end. We'd deliberately made it look like it was nothing but storage. It's not large but it doesn't have to be, we don't use it a lot. And haven't used it but once or twice since Murphy and Connor had entered our lives.

Opening the door I flick the light and step aside to let them go in first. Double bed, arm-chair, straight-backed chair, table and pegboards on the walls. Sink in the corner and a small fridge. But it's what's on the pegboards that grab their attention. Paddles, crops, collars, cuffs and rope. Murphy walks over slowly. I don't remove his belt from my neck however, he's contrary enough to take offense if I do.

I hear a shuffling upstairs and head back out to the rest of the basement. "You guys down here?" I hear Erin call down around a yawn.

"Yes baby, in the playroom." I listen and hear her feet hit the stairs and go back in. Murphy is disrobing Connor. I smile at him though he doesn't smile back. I find myself pouting as I accused him of doing. "Fucker." I mutter to myself. He glances over at me and then jerks his head at the rope. "Colour?" I ask him. He looks over.

"Purple." I nod, purple will look good on them both. Erin comes in and sees me taking down the rope.

"Oh nice. I'll be right back." Before I can even kiss her she is gone again. A few minutes later she's back. I'd been watching Murphy fondle Connor and look around the room. "Here," She tosses me my hot pants and grins at Connor when he groans a yes please. I shake my head as I raise an eyebrow at Murphy, until he gets attached to his brother he's in charge. He purses his lips and nods so I step into them.

Coming over Erin kisses me, all teeth and tongue. "Morning again baby." I smile at her as she hugs me and then without another word she heads to the armchair and drags it to where she'll have a bird's-eye view of the table and straight-backed chair. It's a sturdy one thank God. It will need to be for what I have in mind.

Shaking my head at her I mutter, "Pervert," At her before I go to Murphy and Connor. "Go fuck Erin I say to Murphy as I tug on Connor's hand. He looks at me and before I can move he grabs the belt again and pulls me forward into a filthy kiss.

"Yes Mickey." He answers and I'm left with Connor.

"Hi cutie." I say to him and he grins back at me, he's practically vibrating with pleasure as he looks at the rope.

"Hello gorgeous." He says back as he drops a kiss on my lips, hands sliding up my sides to cup and play with my nipple rings before they drift to my navel piercing which I have in for once. I slap his hand away and step back to look at him then the straight-backed chair.

Then I take one of the lengths of rope and slide it around his waist. Connor's vibrating body stills immediately and I look at him. He's looking calmly at me. I smile and kiss him again as I knot the rope on one side of him. Then I run it down his hip and loop it around his upper thigh and knot it again on the side of him and again I let it run down a little and follow the procedure. This time it's not the rope that is the decoration but it's the knots he' has going down the side of his body from hip to ankle, they're knotted to stay in place and not move as each one is attached to the knot below it and each one is held in place by its own tension.

When I finish his right side I move to the left with another length of rope and to the same thing. When I'm finished I step back. Connor almost looks like he's wearing a pair of shredded purple pants in a very erotic way. I was right the purple just popped against his skin, as much as the red would. And it'll look iridescent on his brother's skin as well. I take another piece of rope and loop it around Connor's bicep and then knot it. As with his legs I wind it down his arm to his wrist and then take another length of rope and to the same to his other arm. And then instead of going back for the rope again I walk to the pegboard and take down a pair of leather cuffs. I watch his face carefully as I stand there and dangle them in front of him without speaking. This is totally his choice.

"Not the rope?" He questions me. Taking the cuffs I walk back over to Connor and whisper in his ear.

"Not if you want Murphy roped to you again, I want to see you both in the purple." Stepping back I wait for Connor's nod that I know he'll give. He looks edible, both arms and legs heavily roped with his torso and cock and balls completely free. "I'd love to rope this you know." I say as I stroke a finger down his cock making it jump and dance for me. "Oh you like that? Connor you are bad." I say with a smile. I look at the pre-come that beads his tip and I lean down and suck it off making him groan.

"Cuffs." He answers as I knew he would and I stand up licking my lips as I jerk my head at the chair. Connor sits down in it and I pull his arms behind the chair and running the chain between the cuffs around the ladder-back I cuff him to the chair, arms behind him. Then I stand as we look over at Murphy and Erin. They're fucking and Erin is coming. I walk over to them and placing my hand on the back of Murphy's mouth I lean down and kiss him.

"No coming Murphy." He curses at me and I smile. "No coming, Connor is ready for you." He looks over and I can tell the sight of Connor covered in purple rope with his hands behind his back is enough to nearly make him lose it. I lean down further and kiss Erin, our tongues entwining and mine playing with her tongue piercing eve as her hands play with my nipple piercings. And then I move my hands to her pussy and flick her clit, my fingers alternating with Murphy's so we're teasing her unbearably.

"Wanted to watch." She mutters at me.

I smile at her, "I know, you will be." I watch her face relax as her orgasm hits. When she is coming down I stop Murphy and make him pull out which he does bad temperedly. As he stands I lean across and clean Erin's juices off his cock with my mouth. I moan around him as I touch Erin and she moans with pleasure at just watching and I hear Connor groan across the room.

Then with a slurp I pull off Murphy's cock and we turn to Connor who is looking at both of us. "God Mickey." Murphy speaks softly as he walks toward Connor and runs his hands over his arms, fingers sliding over the intricate knots. "He's fucking beautiful." He leans down and kisses Connor so voraciously I very nearly come myself. His hand is on Connor's cock and his hips are pressing up for his brother's touch. I go to the small built-in wardrobe we've got here and I grab the lube bringing it back. Then I drag the table into place and I look at Murphy.

"You ready to ride Connor, Murphy?" I ask quietly as he continues to look at Connor who looks back at him greedily. His pleasure is obvious to us all. Pleasure in his brother, in his brother's pleasure at seeing him tied up. I smile at them as Murphy turns to me and nods. I lean him face down over the table making sure he's facing Connor. "You see okay baby?" Erin answers that she can so I open the lube and drizzle some of directly on Murphy's arse. He flinches at its coolness and I laugh.

"Bitch." He mutters to me. I slap his backside.

"Bastard." I answer back and slap him again. Connor gasps and surges in his chair surprising both of us. I look at him and he looks at me and then he looks at Murphy's belt dangling from my neck still. I raise an eyebrow at him and he nods. "Murphy, Connor wants me to spank you." I say conversationally as I walk to the pegboard and take down a length of rope, still purple. I walk back to Murphy who is still laying on the table facing Connor. I put the rope down and then my fingers find Murphy's hole and I start to tease him, pressing against it lightly and pulling away. I want him so hot he is reaching for Connor's cock.

I smile as I hear him moan as I play with him. "Fucking bitch." He swears at me and I know that mean's yes.

"Now now, you kiss your brother with that mouth?" I laugh at him as he surges up without any real purpose at me, My eyes are pinned with his and suddenly he takes the rope and tosses it to me. Then he turns and lays face down on the table again facing Connor. I loop the rope around a bicep and then run it across and under his opposite one and then tie it off in the centre. And then I leave the rest and return to teasing Murphy and preparing him for his brother's cock. His spanking is on hold for now. When Connor's face is sufficiently aroused I grab Murphy's hair and pull him up. He comes with a growl.

"Gonna fucking get you Mickey." He says to me as he lets me lead him to Connor. Like last time I squat him over Connor and then push him down. His spread hole stretches around Connor and Connor moans as he feels himself encased in Murphy's hot arse. I swallow as I look at them both, the pleasure on their faces.

"I'm counting on it Murphy." I answer him as I kiss him lightly, then I move back to Connor and kiss him too before I take up the last piece of the purple rope. I slide Murphy's wrists to Connor as I did last time and tie the rope around each one, looping it back around Connor so they were once again tethered to each other.

Standing back I simply stare at them. They are just beautiful. I glance at Erin and she looks back at me. "Beautiful baby, now fuck Murphy for me." I nod as Connor agrees with her. Stripping off my hot pants I drop them on Connor's chest so he can smell my arousal. Then I slide my legs over Murphy's.

"I hope you can both take this." I say as I fit myself down over Murphy's cock. He was impaling me as he was impaled by Connor. I lean back on the table, my arms propping myself up on it as I just rest there with Murphy inside me. I can almost feel Connor's cock throbbing as well. And then I move. Using the table as leverage I fuck myself up and down on Murphy's cock.

"Fuck Mickey yes, fuck him for me, make him come in you so I can lick him back out." Connor's voice is hoarse with arousal and I moan at the picture his words cause to flare in my brain as does Murphy.

"Con." His voice is hoarse as well. And then I feel Murphy move inside me. I open my eyes to look at him and his eyes are nearly glowing at me they're filled with such heat. I hear Erin moaning in the background and know she's well and truly getting off on watching us. She is such a pervert. Shaking my head I start to clench down on Murphy and as I watch him, I swear his eyes roll in his head as I do.

Grinning I can't help but tease him. "Was that a whine Murphy? Did you like that? Want me to do it again? I bet you do." His eyes narrow at me until they're just slits and he suddenly tries to surge up toward me but can't because he's tied to Connor who is attached to a chair.

"Fuck!" He yells at me. "I will get you for this I swear Mickey." I laugh at him knowing full well he will get me and that I look forward to it. But for now he is caught. I clench down on him again and focus on coming. I'm being greedy and searching for my orgasm and just as I think my shoulders are going to give out Murphy fucks up into me as much as he can and I find it. My head rolling back until it's hanging off my shoulders. And then I hear Murphy groan his brother's name and know Connor has come as well.

But before I can open my eyes Murphy is suddenly surging up and into my pussy with enough force to push me up onto the table. My eyes fly open to see him looking down at me with heat, the rope dangling from one wrist. I laugh realising he's found the trick to the knot. But then I can't laugh as he is not laughing as his hands push me back on the table and he fucks into me hard and fast. One hand presses hard on my hips and the other grabs the belt still around my neck yanking on it, pulling it off my neck.

Then he pulls out and rolls me over as if I were a rag doll. His rag doll. Before I can brace myself He has tied my hands behind my back with the belt then leaving me there he goes around and unsnaps Connor's cuffs so his hands are free. "Suck him." He orders me as Connor stands up.

"Fuck yes." Erin says in the background and then Murphy is fucking back into me, hard and furious and Connor's cock is in front of my face, having just come from his brother's arse. I open my lips and take him in even as I feel myself being fucked into oblivion by his brother. I'm already coming again, moaning around Connor's cock. Murphy has reduced me to unintelligible gibberish.

And then he starts to talk, paying me back there too. "Gonna fuck you Mickey, gonna fuck you so hard you won't sit without thinking of me for days. Gonna make you come so much you're in pain. And then when I've done that I'm gonna start all over again in this arse right here. And he slaps my arse. Hard with his hand. And then leaving me impaled on his cock he starts to hit me, hard. I flinch under him as pain erupts on my backside. He's tied my hands behind me so he can't hit my back too.

And he was hitting me, this was no spanking. This was hitting in its most basic and violent form. He was bruising me, marking me, making me his as I was no other's. As long as he continued to fuck me I would come. I feel Connor's cock become erect again and then he is gone and I know nothing but Murphy's cock inside me. Owning me.

Then Murphy growls and I feel him flinch and realise Connor has started to fuck him again. I close my eyes the better to feel. And my body is like one giant exposed raw nerve ending. Hands grab at my belted wrists and they pull on them, making me slam back into Murphy's cock even harder.

Murphy is on me suddenly, his body covering mind and he leans down to my ear. "Will you bleed for me Mickey?" He whispers. I clench down around him even harder if it is possible.

"Yes Murphy, I will bleed for you as I bleed for no other." I manage to answer him formally, just as he'd asked me. And when I finish answering him, his mouth is on the back of my neck, biting me. Making me bleed.

##########

When I come back to myself I'm still on the table and Murphy is lying on me as is Connor. Then I hear Erin talk quietly and some of the weight lifts. I fade again and when I come back no one is lying on me. My hands are released and my shoulders massaged.

Connor lifts me gently and carries me upstairs and into our bathroom where he just steps into the tub with me in his arms. Murphy is already there and Erin steps in after us. I move away from Connor and Erin opens her arms for me to settle in them. She rocks me gently and I doze. Then I feel hands on me, gently cleaning me and something stings the back of my neck and then I'm blessedly horizontal.

I wake some hours later snuggled in between Murphy and Erin this time. A brown arm is on the other side of Erin so I know where Connor is. I wiggle out and then putting on some sweats I shuffle down to the kitchen. I'm starving. Opening the fridge I see a platter of sandwiches and silently thank Erin.

As I close the fridge door I see Murphy standing on the other side wearing unfastened jeans. "Missed you." He says softly. I smile at him.

He follows me to the bench where I get out some sandwiches and he does the same. Then I put the platter back and take out juice which I take to the table with the sandwiches. Murphy gets two glasses and follows me. "You okay?" He asks. I nod.

"I'm very okay, you? I gave you a bit of a hard time." He looks over with a frown.

"Yeah, I figured out you were getting me back for being rude in the truck about halfway through. Next time I'll just let you own my cock."

I look over at him and a weight lifted off my chest. That we were okay and that I hadn't pushed his buttons too far and that there would be a next time, and a next time where I'd own his cock made me smile in pleasure. I shake my head at him. "You'll have the best time Murphy." I promise him and he looks over at me, cheeks full of food making him look like a chipmunk.

Then he grins as he swallows. "I know Mickey, I trust you." Before I can say anything Connor interrupts.

"We trust you." He and Erin come in and they bring the sandwiches to the table. And we sit there talking and eating contentedly I realise Erin and I have found, truly found our family.

**THE END**

_A/N – Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, favourited and simply enjoyed Sex Four Ways. Mickey, Erin, Murphy and Connor were nothing but a pleasure and a joy to create and to then put on paper for everyone's enjoyment. I can only hope you have enjoyed them just as much if not more. Special thanks to Elle Gardner for her assistance in creating my OC's. Thank you all again._


End file.
